Majide Hero
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke’s cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good. Chapter 16: The Last Move
1. Chapter 1: GRCP

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

_The italicized part is a dream. I repeat, it's a DREAM._

Naruto is still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: GRCP. The four letters that started it all.

* * *

_The cool breeze was a perfect combination to the serene sound of the lone violin that was playing in the background. Across her, was perfection. Raven hair and equally dark eyes that contrasted and yet, matched pale skin. He smiled when he noticed that she had been staring. And this caused her to revert her eyes to the flower arrangement in the middle of the table._

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Nothing…" She said, still without the courage to look back at him._

"_Then don't deprive me of such pleasure of looking deep into your eyes."_

"_S-Sasuke-kun!"_

_Her heartbeat was racing and suddenly she felt feverish on her face. She didn't know what to say although she felt like she was in paradise. For him to say such a thing…_

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

She finally looked up to see her teacher's face just a few centimeters away, staring at her with a sheepish smile. She swallowed. The whole class burst to laughter. She looked down on the surface of her desk. To sleep in class was just normal- especially because she didn't get enough sleep with Ino calling to tell her that Sasuke was almost injured during that day's impromptu practice, but to sleep so deep that she even had that dream was absolutely crazy.

Name: Tenten

Age: 17 years old

Year: 3rd year class A

Club: Cheerleading club (member)

Likes: Running, trends, Uchiha Sasuke

Dislikes: Science, idle time, her grades-based allowance

Hobbies: Reading, shopping, talking about Uchiha Sasuke

Social Status: Dating Uchiha Sasuke (soon)

I wish, she thought.

"I know it's going to be tough but I will make it a reality!" She murmured to herself. "And getting that hot new eyelash curler is just one of the steps that I must undertake."

"Don't you think it's too early for you to be sleeping in class?" Their homerooom teacher asked as he went back to the front of the classroom. "Besides, don't you ever get tired of talking about Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry…" She said half heartedly.

Her classmates were still laughing. What a way to start a Monday morning. But really, I should have bought that eyelash curler over the weekend, she thought.

"Well, thanks to that stunt the class is in good mood."

"But I'm so over my budget for this month…" She whispered, completely ignoring everything else happening around her. "I can't work part time either because we practice almost everyday."

"Alright, before I end this class, let me announce the names of the students who will be included in my new remedial class project… and we shall call this the GRCP!"

"GRCP?" Her bowl cut seatmate asked.

"Gai-sensei's Remedial Class Program." Their teacher said as he gave them thumbs up.

"Sounds good just by how it's called, sensei!"

"Not only I'm in a big disadvantage because I'm in a different class…" Tenten continued with her musings.

"Lee, all your grades are in the verge of failing, except for PE. I understand that you're one of our school's bet for martial arts tournaments but that's no reason to slack off your academics."

"I will work harder, Gai-sensei!" He replied in a resounding loud voice.

"I'm one year older than him… so far that hasn't caused me any trouble."

"It's the same with you, Tenten…"

"But it hasn't caused me anything good either."

"You're barely passing your subjects and you're failing Science."

"I wonder if he even notices me when we cheer for the basketball team..."

"Tenten…"

"Maybe not… not with all those other girls screaming his name to the top of their lungs."

"TENTEN!"

"Yes! Gai-sensei!" She exclaimed, standing up in surprise.

"Girls of this age are sure hard to deal with…" He scratched the back of his head. "Sit down."

"Sorry… I'm really sorry!" She bowed several times in apology before taking her seat.

"Are you ready to listen now?" He asked in a serious tone. "Because I've got some news for you regarding the GRCP."

"GRCP?"

"Gai-sensei's Remedial Class Program." Lee answered.

"Oh… what about it?"

"I said you're failing Science, and you're struggling with everything else." He repeated.

"Everything else?"

"Everything else, including Literature."

"Literature?!"

"Literature."

"No way! I was in the Literature club last year!"

"I don't see the connection with that but I kind of get your point. Actually, I'm surprised that you're doing this bad. Science has always been your weakness but you were able to cope most of the time."

"Of course… I know that…"

She wasn't exactly a brilliant student but she had never failed a subject. She always found some remedy to get out of such a situation. But for her to struggle with her 'supposed to be strong points'- it was totally demoralizing. She was an avid reader- although she had to admit that she hadn't touched a book recently. Things are tough for graduating students- schedule and all.

"It all started when you joined the Cheerleading club." Gai paused before lowering his voice as if talking to himself. "Or more like when Uchiha Sasuke came into the picture."

"I didn't know it's that bad…"

"Apologies and regrets won't do much now but I know you can definitely pull yourself together and get better grades for the midterm exams."

"I will do my best."

"The good news is... you don't have to do it alone."

"Um…" Tenten had a clueless look on her face.

"Like what I said, we have the Gai-sensei's Remedial Class Program and now I will explain how it works." He took a chalk and started scribbling on the blackboard. "In a class, it is only natural that there will be top students and students who are having a hard time. In this program, I hope to pair those who are struggling with a top student. The pair will study together and I'm hoping that by doing that, they can both help each other out."

"A truly wonderful project, sensei!" Lee sounded extremely excited for some reason.

It made sense indeed, she thought. At least it wasn't something so weird as how their eccentric teacher looked but still, with her tight schedule, the so-called GRCP would mean trouble.

"Thanks, Lee." Their proud teacher beamed.

"Study time doesn't really sound good for my current schedule…" Tenten complained.

"I might have to ask the Cheerleading club to drop you then."

"You can't do that!" She stood up in conviction.

"This school gives importance to clubs as they are a way to fully improve a student's school experience. However, the fact that your grades are more important remains." Gai sounded firm. "I'm sure your coach will gladly release you from club responsibilities to help you get back on track."

Tenten dropped all intentions of arguing and sat back down. Clubs are never given priority over academics- it was a fact in any institution. And actually, a little sacrifice didn't sound so bad. Low grades would mean less allowance from her parents. Less allowance would mean less shopping. Less shopping would mean less popularity. Less popularity would mean less chances of being noticed by Sasuke. And all that chain reaction would mean doom.

"Is there anything else that you want to add?"

She replied with the submissive shaking of her head. Their teacher was exuding an aura of triumph.

"Very well, I'm pairing you with Neji."

"With Neji?"

The teacher smiled and nodded.

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 17 years old

Year: 3rd year class A

Club: Science club (president)

Likes: Quizzes, Erlenmeyer flasks, Bunsen burners

Dislikes: Noisy people, unruly people, just people in general

Hobbies: Formulating hypotheses, solving equations, titration

Social Status: Class representative, President of the Student Council

Gai-sensei hated slackers. And he had just given me some twisted form of punishment for it, she thought. For her mathematically challenged brain, she couldn't compute which has a higher percentage of making her life miserable- low grades which would later on lead to no Sasuke or high grades which would mean spending time with the school's official nerd.

Sitting at the second to the last row, Lee was on her right side and a window was on her left. She glanced at the desk two rows directly in front of Lee only to meet the inch thick spectacles of Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Otanjoubi omedetou... still my most favourite character, Hyuuga Neji!

Alright, about the title... 'Majide' is a Japanese expression meaning 'Seriously?!' or 'Are you serious?!' You'll probably get an idea from there. Or maybe not lol. Well, it's too early with just one chapter. This is an AU and I think everyone noticed that XD

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Camellia Sinensis

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto. But can I own Neji?

* * *

Chapter 2: Camellia Sinensis. Get your dictionaries ready.

* * *

"You mean Student Council President Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes."

"He's kind of popular… for the wrong reasons. Actually, it's a mystery that he won the presidency, you know… I think Sasuke-kun should be the president."

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 16 years old

Year: 2nd year class C

Club: Cheerleading club (president), Uchiha Sasuke fan club (soon to be launched- founder)

Likes: Make up, clothes, calorie-free foods (Uchiha Sasuke exceeds the category of 'likes')

Dislikes: All those that oppose Uchiha Sasuke

Hobbies: Dieting, dieting, talking about Uchiha Sasuke, dieting, dieting

Social Status: Single

"Sasuke-kun didn't really run for that position, Ino."

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 16 years old

Year: 2nd year class A

Club: Cheerleading club (member)

Likes: Make up, clothes, Uchiha Sasuke, History classes (but that's a big secret)

Dislikes: Ino winning over her

Hobbies: Talking about Uchiha Sasuke

Social Status: Uchiha Sasuke's seatmate

"If only we were more organized in voting for him, he could have won president even if he didn't run!" Ino contested, smacking her lips after applying gloss.

"I don't think that's possible." Tenten sighed.

Sure they were all members of the cheerleading club and the soon to be launched Uchiha Sasuke fan club but there were times when Tenten felt that it was all just too stupid- starting off with Ino being their self-declared leader. The football field was unoccupied that day and it was the venue of their practice. Benches lined the walkway nearby. And it was where they were waiting for the rest of the club members.

"Besides, even I admit that Neji-san is more qualified for that role." Sakura added.

"Ridiculous!" Ino said, her hands on either side of her hips. "He's got no sense of fashion whatsoever with those baggy clothes and my god, when were contact lenses invented?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Tenten answered when Ino seemed to be waiting for her to speak up.

"Who cares, right? What matters is that contact lenses have been available for human use for a really long time and yet, he's still using those thick eyeglasses!"

"So…?" Tenten asked.

"So he's not qualified to occupy a position higher than that of Sasuke-kun's!"

"I really want ice cream after practice… I heard the store near the station has out of this world flavours, what do you think?" Sakura asked, looking at Tenten.

"Sakura, you're a sugar-coated geek by nature so it's understandable that you take Neji's side but don't forget that we are here united by our love for Sasuke-kun!"

"Why, thank you for calling me a geek! And just so your little brain doesn't get all confused, I'm not taking Neji-san's side, I just want to drop the topic because like what you said, this is all about Sasuke-kun and not Neji-san!"

"With daily chats like this, no wonder my brain is getting all rusty…" Tenten whispered to herself.

"Come to think of it, it's Tenten's fault for bringing up such a topic!" Ino crossed her arms.

"Girls, that's the thing, I will be skipping today's practice."

"What? You do understand that our support is very important for the next game, don't you?"

"You say the exact same thing everyday but yes, I do understand that."

"Then what's this all of a sudden?"

"I told you, I have to be attending a remedial class with Neji." She said as she stood up from the bench.

"Really? What for?"

"Ino…"

"Tenten, you better go ahead. I'll just explain it to her again."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Hey what's the meaning of this? We've just cleared up the issue that that nerd is not qualified to overtake Sasuke-kun in anyway so why are you choosing him now?"

Ino tried to catch up with her but Sakura strategically pushed Ino's bag off the bench that her stuff scattered on the ground, distracting the blond. Tenten smiled appreciatively at the pink haired girl.

"I wonder how Ino survived first year with that brain…" She thought as she raced for the library.

* * *

She previously asked some of the students from the Science club and she was informed that Hyuuga Neji always occupied the same spot whenever he studied in the library. The fifth floor, the large desk behind the shelf of Organic Chemistry books was his favorite area.

The place was spacious- mainly due to the lack of students occupying the study desks. It was dead quiet and she had to walk slowly so as to avoid making noise. The walk seemed like forever with those few scientifically inclined students looking at her like she was from outer space. And when she finally reached the Organic Chemistry section- she took a book from the shelf and looking through the gap it made, she confirmed that he was there.

"You're 33minutes late."

"Eh?"

"Sit down. I don't want to be wasting anymore time."

She returned the random book she took from the shelf, fighting the urge to talk back. It was their first day together and she didn't want to start it off with hostility. Besides, she didn't think she could win against several dweebs in case she starts a fight and he calls for his minions. They were in his lair, obviously. She was really late anyway and who knew it took Ino 33minutes to slander her new tutor. It was amazing though that he was able to detect her presence. At least those eyeglasses really work, she thought.

"To choose such a secluded place…" She sighed, settling down on the chair opposite his.

"I checked your scores for the last 3 Science tests."

"Not so good, huh?"

"You call an average of 30 not so good?" He said without taking his eyes away from the laptop on his desk. "I call that impossible."

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't meet your standards!" She said annoyingly, taking a compact from her bag to check on her face- thirty percent average buzzing painfully in her ears.

She glanced at him, using her compact as cover. Really, those eyeglasses are too thick, she thought. And he's probably several pounds overweight judging from his choice of clothes. Even his snacks are boring, she continued talking to herself as she took out a small bar of dark chocolate from her pocket.

"The midterms are coming and we have a lot of work to do."

"Hm… what's this?" She asked, pointing at the steaming cup beside his laptop.

"Green tea."

"Greet tea? No wonder it smells old around here." She joked.

"Well, if you know at least a bit about green tea, you would probably appreciate it instead of saying something like that."

"Old people drink it." She laughed. "That's all I need to know."

"Green tea is made from the leaves of Camellia Sinensis. It's rich in antioxidants that help improve cardiovascular health and fight certain cancers. And since you're very particular about your looks, you might be interested to know that it has thermogenic properties and promotes fat oxidation, and is therefore beneficial in maintaining a healthy weight. Even cosmetic companies nowadays are aware of the wonders of green tea. "

"Wow… Ino would be glad to hear that…"

"Do you know what polyphenols are?"

"Pol… polyph… what?"

"Polyphenols are a group of chemical substances that exhibit antioxidant properties… they're found in plants such as tea and cacao. Question, cacao is an ingredient of what?"

"Coffee?"

He pointed at the dark chocolate that she had been munching.

"Coffee uses coffee beans, isn't that obvious enough?"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so mad at me… I'm sorry for making fun of your tea…" She rested her cheek on her knuckle.

It was a just a joke. Of course the library was giving off an old smell due to those books that had been there for ages. How they ended up discussing polyphenols was beyond her. She was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere. She thought that it would be nice to at least feel relaxed with each other but the summary of an entire encyclopedia entry about tea wasn't exactly a comfortable reply.

"We don't have any homework for tomorrow so this should be enough for today." He said, taking a huge hard bound book and placing it in front of her. "I have bookmarked the pages you should read."

"You're serious about this?" She asked, staring at the scary book before her.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked back in a sarcastic tone.

She looked at him- his face unmoving. Though closely staring at him, she was intrigued by the color of his eyes. She quickly dismissed the thought when he spoke- words such as unusual and opalescent were appointed to imagination.

"Well…?"

She shook her head, turning the first pages of the book.

* * *

She stood in front of the library, watching the pouring rain. Her shoes were nearly drenched from the abrupt gusts but she didn't want to stay inside. It was almost eight on her watch. She read so much stuff that her eyes were somewhat blurry. She muttered a curse. She had no intention of wearing the same eyeglasses that her tutor was wearing.

"I wish I listened to the weather forecast this morning and brought an umbrella."

She was talking to herself. That place would be her prison for the next few weeks of her life. She wanted to get out of it as soon as her study time was over. It was impossible for Ino or Sakura to still be in the campus not unless Sasuke decided to do a school sleepover. It seemed that she didn't have a choice but to run for it and cross her fingers that she wouldn't catch a cold. She looked up when a shadow suddenly came over her.

"You can take this."

"Really?"

Neji nodded, holding up the black umbrella.

"What about you?"

"I'll be staying anyway and I bet this will be over by the time I'm done."

"In that case… I won't be saying no to this favor." She smiled.

It was the only thing that made her smile that whole devilish day. She took the umbrella and happily ran off. He watched her until she was out of sight- the rain hadn't stopped, neither did it show any signs of subsiding.

* * *

First, a big hug to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I really, really appreciated it.

Second, I'm a little pressed for time doing this so I'm sorry if it's uhm... I don't know lol. But I think I was able to write what I wanted. I'll answer questions if you have any. Again, thank you!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: 130 meter dash

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 3: 130 meter dash. The rush of grasping for breath.

* * *

Tenten dashed along the corridors of the school building. She was too tired from all that studying that she missed the ringing of her alarm clock. She slammed the door to their classroom open, relieved that she made it before their homeroom teacher did. The group of boys occupying the area near the door welcomed her with a smile and she smiled back- even to those girls who glanced at her with ire. It must be my new suede knee high brown boots, she thought. She passed by a seemingly disturbed Lee on her way to her desk.

"Hey Lee." She greeted as she sat down, fixing one of her buns that loosened up with running.

"Oh, hi Tenten." Lee greeted back although he was still busy with the notebook on his desk.

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 17 years old

Year: 3nd year class A

Club: Martial Arts club (member)

Likes: Gai-sensei, all forms of martial arts, PE classes

Dislikes: Rudeness

Hobbies: Training

Social Status: Neji's closest friend

"What's wrong?" She asked just because Lee's restlessness was distracting.

"Well, I borrowed Neji-kun's notebook and it's not quite as I expected it to be."

Tenten leaned over to take a look at the notebook but her vision was blocked by something gray- standing between her desk and Lee's.

"Hey Neji." She said when she looked up.

He just nodded in acknowledgement. She knew that the two were best friends, not that they had any choice. Birds of the same feathers flock together- so they say. It wasn't surprising at all that Neji was visiting Lee's desk. Even someone like him needed company. But she was surprised when he moved to his left when she inclined to her right, to his right when she inclined to her left, and again to his left when she quickly bent to her right, in an attempt to see the notebook.

"What is your problem?!" She asked annoyingly as she stood up.

He shook his head. Tenten smiled inwardly. She had been told many times over that she just didn't know when to give up. And all that covering up made her even more eager. She faked a move to her left and when Neji reacted, she ran to the other side, picking up the notebook from Lee's desk.

"Sasuke's deadly crossover move!" She proudly declared.

"Neji's lethal fast break move." Neji said, holding the notebook from the other edge.

She blinked. Fine, that was fast, she thought.

"Let go, I'll just take a quick look!"

"No."

"Why not?!" She was getting even more annoyed.

"Because I don't want to."

With that, she pulled the notebook. But even a geek guy- in the end was still a guy, and he had a good grip on it. He pulled back but she wasn't ready to quit.

"I hate to say this but… I really need to copy those notes…" Lee said, following the back and forth pulling with his eyes.

"GOOD MORNING MY BELOVED STUDENTS!!"

The little ruckus was interrupted by their homeroom teacher prancing into the classroom. Tenten sighed in disappointment when Neji successfully won the notebook from her. She went back to her seat while he handed the notebook to Lee.

"Promise me you won't let her see it." He whispered.

"What?! What have I done to you?!" Tenten protested.

"Sit down! Sit down everyone!" Gai called.

She crossed her arms sulkily and he went back to his own seat. What followed was another homeroom class. But more importantly, Lee hurriedly copied Neji's notes, exerting his best effort to hide it from her. For goodness' sake, it was nothing but usual notes, she thought. From where she was sitting, it didn't matter how hard Lee tried to cover it up. She had a view good enough to see most of the handwriting and some ink that had smudged across the paper. What the hell is wrong with a wet notebook that I'm not allowed to see it? Looking out of the window, she decided to just let it go. It was a stupid argument to begin with. And what was that bulky woolen gray sweater for? The sleeves were too long that he kept on pulling it up. This guy needs some help, she sighed.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with students but Ino used her so-called 'influence' and they quickly got their meal. They placed their lunch trays on the table. From the counter to their seats, Tenten had marveled on Ino's ability to eat nothing but greens and stay hyper the whole day. It could be the drink.

"So what happened to you yesterday?

"It went well I guess…" She answered Ino's query.

"Anything interesting?" Sakura asked.

"No… I don't think so…" She said, trying to recollect thoughts of their first study time together.

Actually, it seemed like she couldn't remember anything at all. It wasn't a shock. She forgot them because they were probably too uninteresting.

"Did he give you any secret memory enhancing method?"

"Ino, you should take in proteins sometimes." Sakura sighed. "Really Tenten, you couldn't have spent hours and talked about nothing, right?"

"Um…" She paused. "Green tea."

Both Ino and Sakura gave her clueless stares.

"We talked about green tea." She confirmed.

"Okay…" Sakura said as she nibbled on a French fry.

"And he let me borrow his umbrella because it was raining by the time we're done."

Their parting the previous night replayed in her head. Something came across her upon the mention of the umbrella and the rain.

"That's creepy." Ino commented, interrupting her thoughts. "Did you ask for it or did he offer it to you?"

"He offered."

"Even more creepy. Be careful."

She just gave Ino a curious look before indulging in her lunch. More often than not, Ino was synonymous to nonsense anyway. She needed to return the umbrella the next time they meet in the library. Maybe that's what's been bothering me, she told herself.

* * *

Tenten stared at the words on the blackboard. The midterm exam week was just around the corner and there she was completely ignorant of what their Science teacher was talking about.

"Now that I think about it, he just made me read so much stuff until my head ached… he didn't explain those pages except for the benefits of a freaking green tea!" She mumbled to herself. "It's not even related to our lesson!"

She took out a piece of chocolate and started scribbling a sketch of a horn-adorned Neji on the margins of her book.

"Tenten."

"I knew it! Gai-sensei coming up with a sensible plan is just absurd!"

"Tenten?"

"Huh?"

She heard whispers from her classmates. What was going on?

"We're talking about carcinogens."

"Y-yes."

"Carcinogens promote cancer and you're not allowed to eat during my class." Their silver haired science teacher said, tapping the black board where the word 'carcinogens' was written. "Since you're eating chocolate, let's hear you relate that sweet to our topic."

She froze. He was asking for the impossible.

"Studies have proven that there is a benefit to eating chocolates… you should be reading more educational materials." The teacher sighed.

Ino's rant about scientists coming up with calorie free chocolates momentarily entered her mind. What benefit could we possibly get from such a calorie rich food except from gaining weight just in case it was your childhood dream to become a sumo wrestler?

"You seem to be dazed more than ever." Lee whispered.

That remedial class didn't really help me at all, she thought. She gazed at Neji's desk and there he was casually sitting like he wasn't affected that his study partner just blew a chance of showing an improvement in class. Green tea my ass! I'm going to--

"Kakashi-sensei!" She raised her hand.

"What now?"

"I know the answer!" She confidently stood up.

Their teacher looked at her, perhaps wondering why she was suddenly so enthusiastic.

"Let's hear it." He said.

"Polyphenols." She smiled. "Polyphenols are found in cacao, an ingredient of chocolates."

The class was silent. She sounded possessed to some of them.

"It has some antioxidant properties that help improve cardiovascular health and fight certain cancers."

"Well said." Their teacher said. "Looks like the GRCP is working."

She threw a glance at Neji as she sat down, noticing him giving her a thumbs up. She saw her drawing of him, wrote a 'sorry' under it, and chuckled as she turned the page.

* * *

Neji looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform- complete with pompoms. They were standing right at the entrance of the library and she had been there- waiting for him since he had to attend a meeting with the rest of the Student Council officers. She was determined to ask that favor from him- and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"So…?"

"No."

"Aw Neji, why not? I did well today in Kakashi-sensei's class, didn't I?"

"Such a small accomplishment… no, I wouldn't even call it an accomplishment." He fixed his eyeglasses. "And now you want to skip the remedial class."

"Please! Just this one day! I want to see Sasuke-kun's game! Please, please, please…"

"Let me see…" He paused, thinking.

She held her breath. She had no problem begging for it, if needed.

"If you beat me to that spot, I'll let you skip today." He said, pointing at the school's cafeteria.

"What?"

"I think the distance is about 130 meters."

"You're challenging me to a running match?"

"You want a math problem?"

"No, running is fine."

She secretly grinned. Before the Cheerleading club, she was a regular at the school's track and field team. She had stopped running but she was quite confident that she could win against him. He didn't look physically strong to her- his grip was beside the point, you don't need a strong grip when running anyway. She wasn't expecting such a fortunate turn of events. Perhaps even the genius Hyuuga Neji could be forgetful at times.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Neji announced the start of the race.

She rushed like she was competing for a gold medal. So much for confidence, Neji was no push over. It's been a while- almost a year. But it couldn't be that she forgot those emotions- the determination to win. It was close most of the match but she prevailed in the end. She was panting as she slowed down, a crowd had gathered around the area. It was tiring and her lungs felt like they were about to burst. It felt good- too good. She was thrilled to be able to run like that again.

"I won!" She said when she saw him heading toward her.

"I'll keep my word, don't worry."

"Good!" She smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

"After 3 gallons of water, sure I'll be alright." He murmured.

"Neji?"

He nodded.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Bye!" She called out as she ran for the gymnasium.

* * *

"You're late!!" Ino cried as soon as she saw Tenten.

"Sorry, I had to compromise." She was still trying to catch her breath from all that running.

"You look like you raced against…"

"Against Neji! Can you believe that? He challenged me to a race and I won! So in return, he allowed me to skip today's study time!"

"I guess he was clueless that you used to be from the track and field team."

"Seems like it!"

"How can that be possible, I mean, Tenten won the first ever 100 meter dash gold medal for our school's track and field team last year." Sakura said.

"He must have forgotten about it! That was last year after all!"

"Right…" Tenten said. "Well, what matters is that I won and now I'm here!"

"Exactly!"

The gymnasium erupted to the wild screams of the spectators. Their team was making their way to the bench. And there he was- her dream, her fantasy. The rest of the cheerleaders started to lose it the moment he appeared. She couldn't help but wonder though, if all that meant anything to him. Uchiha Sasuke had that emotionless look on his face most of the time- like he didn't care if the world ended right there. He was almost always alone and he doesn't talk unless necessary. He was way too cool that even girls from other schools cheered for him. It would be nice if he at least knew her name.

* * *

Whew! This chapter was longer than I expected. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback. I love you all XD

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Gold Medal

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gold Medal. Memories from the track and field.

* * *

After the game, their basketball team occupied the number one position in the rankings. Sasuke was named the most valuable player of the game. Usually, she would be on her bed- tossing and turning and getting all giggly just thinking of his display of skills and charm on the court. Usually, she wouldn't be able to sleep until the wee hours in the morning and as a result, she would be complaining when her alarm clock rings- cursing at the unbelievably maddening sound.

But it was an unusual day. She didn't get enough sleep and it wasn't because of Sasuke. During the game, she didn't even cheer so much for him as she did before. She spent the night taking out her track and field uniform from last year, staring at it and the gold medal that she kept along with everything else that reminded her of running.

And so, hours early for their homeroom class, she was standing right before the cause of all her sleeping troubles that night- the track and field. It was her passion and letting go was not easy. It just came to her that maybe, she never really learned to let it go.

"Senpai?"

Tenten turned around and saw Kiba wearing a blue sweatshirt and matching jogging pants. He was the one who had to carry the responsibilities of a team captain when she turned it down.

"You're here to train?" She asked.

"The regular rounds before classes." He answered as he walked toward her. "But I can't believe you're here!"

"You tell me."

"Could it be that…"

"No, no, it's a misunderstanding."

"So you're just dropping by?" A hint of disappointment was on his voice.

She nodded, crossing her arms to warm herself up because her pink sleeveless top and short denim skirt were not doing her the favor.

"For a while there I thought our problem was solved." He said as he checked his shoelaces.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her once he was done- seriousness marked his face.

"We don't have a representative for the 100 meter dash."

"Well… what happened to that freshman girl?"

"She backed out." He explained. "Nerves, fear, I don't know her reasons… but for sure we don't have a representative for the competition that you previously won."

She looked at the dewy bed of grass before her. Kiba was the team's bet for the men's division for the same competition. During her stay with the team, they became good friends and she wondered why of all people, she had to see him at that time. She knew that he would try to convince her to go back. It was hard enough to turn him down when she was the one who convinced him to join the team in the first place. Add that to the opportunity presented before her.

"Your presence in the team would be a great push for the others."

"Kiba, I'm not that important..." Those words were painful to digest- she realized when Ino suggested that nobody cared about the previous years. "Besides, you can't keep on winning the same event year after year."

"The first ever gold medal for this team, sure you're not that important." He shrugged. "You can motivate this team… even our coach thinks we need you back."

She was appreciative of the confidence in her but she had made the decision to leave. She couldn't go back- not after she had gone that far. She wasn't even sure if the rest of the team shared the same thoughts about her. It could create conflict.

"Remember when you told me that I have the potential for this? That I shouldn't waste such a gift?"

"It feels awkward to say this to you but…"

"You like Uchiha Sasuke." He sighed.

"I must have said that so many times before, huh?" She laughed a little.

"So many times that I've lost count." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "By the way, I heard you're doing remedial classes with Neji."

"That's right." She confirmed, thankful for the change in subject and the fact that it was a good reason to turn down the offer. "I'm really busy these days."

"You didn't have to do remedial classes before."

"Let's just say Cheerleading is no picnic." She smiled.

He had nothing else to say. When their coach announced Tenten's decision to leave the team and join the Cheerleading club, it was all too ridiculous for him. Why was she trying so hard for someone who doesn't give a damn? He thought that it was just a phase and that she would be back. Nearly one year after, perhaps he was wrong. After a few minutes of silence, Tenten said her good bye and left the place that she used to refer to as her reason for going to school- for the second time.

* * *

Neji gave her a quick look then his attention was back to the papers on his desk. She had been staring at the wall behind him since she sat down on the chair opposite his. Actually, she had been staring at various inanimate objects the whole day. Her bag was unopened and she had not started on the reading materials that he assigned to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked without looking up.

"Nothing."

She had been giving one-word replies, even to Ino and Sakura. A nod or a shaking of her head would do for those who didn't really interest her.

"Try to answer this." He said as he handed her a questionnaire.

She shook her head.

"Looks like I have to talk to Gai-sensei about this."

"Oh, give me a break…"

"You haven't really started working and you're asking for a break?"

"Why did you have to make me run again?" She asked back, staring at him with accusing eyes.

"You were asking for a favor."

"Why didn't you just challenge me with academics?"

"You said you didn't want a math problem."

She caught her face on the palm of her hands. Why was all that happening to her? Why was she facing the same situation as one year ago? She had made up her mind then. She liked Sasuke too much that she was willing to sacrifice even her running. It wasn't an easy decision but she made a choice and she was alright with it- until that time.

She couldn't help but think that her brilliant tutor was up to something. It never happened that he forgot a meter long problem solving formula. His memory was as sharp as it could get. She mentally listed her arguments. It could be nothing more than a simple coincidence. And yet, there was a fair chance that he knew all about her. But why would he do that? She slumped her head on the table- giving up on the answer.

"You know, I really love running." She said in a quiet voice.

"Then why did you quit?"

"Because I had to choose between two things that I like and obviously, I chose him."

"That's weird." He commented as he took another set of neatly filed sheets and started going through the pages.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Who told you that you had to give up on one of them?"

"You really don't get it, do you? Oh well, what to expect from you…" She sighed as she straightened up. "Neji, guys don't like girls who don't know how to dress well. They don't like girls who are soaked in sweat from so much running, they don't like girls who don't act like girls…"

"Guys don't like empty girls." He interrupted. "Girls who don't know anything besides which shoes goes well with what dress."

"And since when did you know things about guys?"

"It's amusing that you seem to be oblivious that I'm a guy." He muttered. "Tenten, personality is important… and what is personality?" He finally looked at her.

"God, not another trivia…"

"It's who you are. It's your true self."

"Why am I even discussing this with you…"

"For your information…"

"I don't want any more information! I'm overloaded with these things you're asking me to study!" She nearly yelled, causing a handful of students to look their way. "Listen, all I'm saying is that I like Sasuke and I want him to notice me but that will never happen if I don't change my tomboyish ways. End of story."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but that's logic."

He rolled his eyes. Obviously, she wasn't willing to listen. She had her made-up idea of a guy's ideal girl in her head and she didn't even want to consider a real guy's thoughts.

"If it's been decided then what's all this drama for?"

"Because you made me run again! This is all your fault!" She clutched the collar of his oversized khaki jacket, pulling him toward her. "You brought back buried memories and now I had to reconsider so many things that I thought I've settled last year!"

She went back to slumping as if drained of energy. He fixed his collar, signed at the bottom of the paper that he had been reading, folded it and inserted it in an envelope.

"It feels good to do something that you love." He said after keeping the envelope in his bag.

"I know…"

"If it means that much to you then why don't you run again?"

The thought caught her attention. She leaned over to whisper to him.

"You'll let me skip study time?"

"In your dreams." He whispered back.

"Then why don't you tell me how to juggle Cheerleading practice, regular class, remedial class and the track and field team all at the same time? I don't have plans to reside in the school premises!"

"There's always enough time. You just need to know how to manage it properly."

"Alright, any bright suggestions?" She smiled sarcastically. "And don't tell me to start slow because time is running out and I'm not even fit enough for the qualifying stage!"

"You defeated me."

"If the competitors are at your level then we could just stop doing try outs and accept anyone!"

"Hey I gave you a good contest, didn't I?" He complained. "But alright, I have an idea."

She looked at him, waiting for his word.

"You can train while we're studying."

"It's impossible not unless you know how to do kage bunshin like from that manga!"

"All you need to do is to run, run and run until you're fast enough again for competition level, right?"

"You made it sound so simple..."

"I'll be reviewing you while you practice."

"You'll read the books to me? Like story telling?" Her eyes widened.

"I read them too so I don't see the difference between reading for myself and reading aloud."

"Okay, now that sounds like a plan…" She brightened up.

"I'll check for comprehension during breaks."

She nodded in agreement.

"And remember that I won't go easy on you."

"By now, I'm not expecting the slightest act of charity from you." She laughed. "So, it's all settled then?"

"We can start…"

She dragged him away from the table even before he finished talking, taking their belongings as well.

"We can start now!" She announced excitedly. "We only have a couple of weeks to prepare!"

"D-don't go so fast! And I thought you were complaining that I'm slow!"

They passed by two of their teachers, and they almost crashed against them. She was too hyper about training and the possibility of competing again- she just didn't care about anything else.

"Neji, are your papers ready?" Kakashi asked, turning to catch a glimpse of the two.

"Yes…" They made a right to the stairs before he completed his reply. "I'll bring them to your office tomorrow!"

"Is that part of the GRCP?" The science teacher blinked.

"It's called youth…" Gai beamed.

* * *

Okay, so most queries are about 'the make over' lol… well, please be patient with me. We'll get there XD

I appreciate your taking time to read and review. Thank you!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Give up

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5: Give up. Or go for broke.

* * *

Tenten saw Ino and Sakura at the gate of the school. It could be the dreaded confrontation. Keeping the secret training session with Neji was a challenge in itself. She didn't want the two to know that she was planning to run again. She didn't want to be accused of lack of dedication to Sasuke and the Cheerleading club. She did a good job for a week but it seemed that she ran out of luck that Monday. Sakura waved at her and she smiled in response, dropping her huge bag on the ground.

"We've been waiting for you." Ino said.

"Really?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Where were you this past week?" The blond started the interrogation.

"Remember that GRCP thing?"

"We went to the library to check on you and you weren't there…" Ino crossed her arms and slowly walked around Tenten. "Your tutor wasn't there either."

"Well… um… we can study somewhere else, right?" She was waiting for the spotlight- it would have looked like a scene from a criminal investigation.

"I doubt that person can thrive outside the school."

"We were at the botanical garden. I told him I needed some fresh air to concentrate."

"But what's all these stuff for?" Sakura asked.

Ino would have been easy to deal with but Sakura was a different story. And the hopes of trying to hide her training were crushed when Ino started checking out the contents of the huge bag.

"Running shoes, training gear, towels…" Ino enumerated. "You have PE class today?"

She blinked. For a moment she thought of Ino as a heaven sent blessing.

"The three-day track and field meet starts Wednesday." Sakura said.

"Alright… I'm sorry I didn't tell you two." She gave up. "I'm training to join the 100 meter dash."

"So you were training all week?" Sakura confirmed. "Neji allowed you to train?"

"Yea, actually, we're training and studying at the same time."

"That's why you weren't in the library when we checked."

She nodded.

"I'm confused, I thought you gave up running?" Ino asked, zipping the bag close.

"I did." She said. "But when Neji challenged me, I realized that I love running so much that I can't just let it go... I hope you understand..."

"He's more cooperative than I thought." Sakura commented.

"He suggested that we study and train at the same time."

"I think he's being too nice to you… I wonder what he's going to ask for in exchange of all these..."

"Ino! He's just a really nice guy, okay?"

"Well if he wouldn't be nice then there's nothing else going right for him."

"That's mean." She said, somewhat feeling annoyed like she had never felt before.

"But it's true." Ino raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, let's get going… what a waste of time."

Her morning had just been ruined. She picked up her bag and went on ahead of the two.

* * *

She quietly sat down, waiting while their Science teacher was busy reading some scraps of paper. She had been uneasy since he told her to meet him after class. It repeatedly echoed in her head and she was getting nervous. What could it be for?

"Here." He said, handing her the sheets that he had been reading.

She took them, gave them a quick look and it didn't take a long time for her head to start swirling with all those words and illustrations.

"I want you to submit a report on those topics."

"Isn't this for the class? I mean, why just me?"

"I thought I'd give you a special project so you can catch up."

She noticed the papers that Neji had with him back in the library. It was on Kakashi's desk and he had marked it with the word 'priority'.

"I'm doing this because I don't want you to fail now that you're graduating high school." He explained. "This is an important time for you."

She nodded. She truly understood where he was coming from. In fact, it would be a big help for her grades. She could ask for Neji's help. They were study partners, after all. She didn't want to abuse his kindness but she might as well give it a shot. After the competition sounded like the right time.

"I need that project by the end of this week."

"This week? Are you kidding me?"

"It looks complicated but when you sit down and really work on it, it's a jiffy."

There you go, she thought- Murphy's Law. The track and field competitions were scheduled throughout the week. The 100 meter dash that she had been eyeing was scheduled for Thursday. She had trained one week for it. It was unbelievable that she had to give up just when she was getting all eager to run. But she knew that arguing was pointless. She was planning to tell Kiba about her training and her willingness to join the competition later that day. It was a good thing because had she told him before, quitting would then cause another problem.

"That's all." He said. "Do you have any questions or... anything else to say, perhaps?"

"I'll do my best." She said as she stood up and left.

* * *

She slowed down, ending her last lap for that warm up. Neji was sitting under a cherry tree, holding a book with his right hand and eating an onigiri using his left.

"What reaction is utilized as the primary energy producing pathway during intensive exercise?" He asked as she approached him.

"Aerobic metabolism." She said, snatching the onigiri from him.

"Wrong." He snapped the book close. "How many times do I have to tell you that during strenuous exercises, ATP needs to be produced in high rates and only anaerobic metabolism can do that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop eating in front of me! It's part of training! It's part of the agenda to be physically fit! In fact, you need to cut down on food more than I do!"

"I don't want to lose weight and don't deviate from the topic."

"You're saying that because you got used to living all your life an unwanted guy at school… but once you get your eyes on someone, you would want to try your best to look good and…"

He just shrugged at her incantatory recital and took another onigiri from his lunch pack.

"Go ahead. Enjoy your onigiri while I sulk here, don't mind me…" She crossed her arms and turned to look away.

"Alright, what's the problem this time?"

"Neji, I could just do suicide right now!" She said, sitting down beside him. "I feel so horrible and it's not even about Sasuke!"

He uttered a sound that assured her that he was all ears on her.

"I have to give up the race."

He looked at her. She didn't look like she was joking. In fact, he thought he never saw her eyes looking that gloomy.

"Not after an entire week of training…"

"I have to." She said. "Kakashi-sensei assigned me a project due by the end of this week."

"I didn't know you're such a quitter."

"What can I do? My hands are tied up!"

"Let me see that project…"

She took the materials from the bag next to her and gave it to him. He needed a few minutes to scan the pages while she started eating the onigiri she took from him. He glanced at her. Her willpower to diet had waned- a sign of depression, he thought.

"I'll help you."

"Are you sure?" She looked him- eyes wide in surprise.

"I said I'll help you… you're reacting like I just said I'll do the project for you."

"But why would you do that?" She asked, troubled by Ino's words earlier that day.

"I had my share of effort for this training." He said. "I hate my efforts going to waste."

"Okay…" She took another bite- that answer was so like him and it dismissed the idea that he could be asking for something in return. "So how do we go about it?"

"You focus on your training. We'll do this when you win the contest."

"Wait, wait… that doesn't sound right… what do you mean 'when I win the contest'?"

"Of course, we'll follow a reward system."

"You're telling me that you won't help me unless I win the contest?"

"Exactly."

"That's not fair! I'm going to train until Thursday and if I don't win, I have to cram Thursday evening to finish the project on my own?"

"Why focus on not winning?"

"I'm just looking at the possibilities!"

"If you go to a contest thinking you'd lose then there's no point in joining."

"I don't know if you're just a really optimistic person or what…" She sighed.

"Take it or leave it."

She pulled her knees to her chest in deep thought. It was such a big risk. Although she knew that she had to be confident about herself for that winning attitude, there was no way she could be certain of winning. She wasn't really scared of losing. She knew that it was a possibility. But Neji's proposal was not giving her the option to lose. It was an offer to risk everything.

"Are you sure we can finish the project Thursday night? I need to submit it Friday."

"Positive."

She sighed.

"The question here is if you're capable of winning."

"What?"

"You doubt yourself and because of that, you can't decide whether to accept my offer or not."

"That's not true!"

He took the last onigiri from his lunch pack like he didn't hear her.

"Fine." She said as she stood up. "I accept your challenge."

He looked up at her.

"I will win the contest and you will have to help me with my project."

"You can go back to practice now, I think you have a long way to go."

She was irked with that remark but she had no time to argue. She was in a mission and she was determined to successfully complete it.

"I hope you're prepared to pull an all nighter because we have a ton of things to do this Thursday." She smirked at him before going for another round of practice.

* * *

It was late afternoon that Wednesday. She was standing 100 meters away from Neji- away from the finish line. It was her last run before the competition the following day. More than a week of training surely wasn't enough by competition standards but she had to make do with the limited time.

He checked the stopwatch. The sun's bright sunset rays were stretching their shadows on the ground. He raised the flag to signal her to get ready.

She went to position. When the flag goes down, she had to give it her best shot. That run will determine her readiness for the competition- her chances of winning and her chances of getting that much needed help to finish her project on time.

"Alright, Mr. Genius. I'll show you confidence."

Neji dropped the flag. Tenten started to run. Her legs moved alternately in split seconds. Toward the sun, toward the finish line, ATPs are being produced rapidly to answer the demands of my muscles right now, she shook off the thought- what a weird thing to think about while running. Her breathing was heavy- following a regular pattern. And she finally stopped before him, gasping for air.

"When there are large amounts of ATPs produced and hydrolyzed in a short time, pH goes down and it creates a process which allows the easy transfer of oxygen from the blood. What do you call this process?" He asked as soon as he clicked the stopwatch.

"Acidosis." Her hands were on her knees, supporting her weight.

He flipped the stopwatch to show her the time. She couldn't believe her eyes and she found herself screaming and hugging him in happiness. She didn't just do well. She even beat her previous record. She survived a grueling schedule and that last run proved that all the hard work was worth it. Not to mention that the chances of completing her project was almost a reality. If she could repeat the same performance, all her troubles would be over.

"And acidosis is the correct answer." He said.

"It is?!" She exclaimed incredulously, holding him by his shoulders.

"Well done."

"Yea, I know!" She said, playfully pinching his cheek. "Thanks to you!"

He stiffly pulled away and she laughed at his reaction. She faced the setting sun- a bright smile was on her face. Next day looked really promising.

* * *

It's going to be fast from here on. Not that I'm rushing. It's just that we're done with what I feel as... 'preparatory chapters'. Oh don't mind me. Just accept my gratitude for your time and feedback. Cheers!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal of Trust

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Betrayal of Trust. Guilty beyond reasonable doubt.

* * *

She toweled off the dripping water from her face, staring at the image on the mirror. The sudden movements from one of the cubicles of the rest room caught her attention. It was the one closest to the door- the one that was avoided by every student that they would rather fall in line than use it.

The stories she heard varied from a female student killing herself in that cubicle to a female student killed and hid behind that door. In any case, it involved a dead body and a ton of testimonies proving that it was haunted. Upon hearing the odd sound, she had thought of running. But it was as if she was fixated on the floor. She couldn't move. She couldn't even turn around- her brain started the playback of scenes from the stories she heard. She stared at the cubicle's door through the mirror, jerking when another sound came off- like something sharply hit the inside walls. What followed was the quick swinging of the door and her loud scream echoing in the rest room.

"Is that a vocalization practice?"

She half opened her eyes and saw the reflection of the cleaning lady coming out of the cubicle. She slowly shook her head in embarrassment.

"You girls should quit that ghost story."

"I think so too…"

The cleaning lady went out of the rest room and Tenten went back to staring at her face on the mirror- giving out another scream when she saw a pale girl in a white dress beside her.

"Ino! Damn it! Don't scare me like that!"

"All I did was stand here, it's not like we never stood beside each other before!"

"Why are you wearing white?" She placed a hand on her still palpitating chest. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"Sasuke-kun will be watching."

She wasn't over the shock and then came that news. She stared at Ino's reflection on the mirror.

"As a support to the school's track and field team, of course, the other clubs will be there… including the basketball team." She explained.

She managed to give her a nod. Admittedly, she had forgotten about Sasuke with all the training she had to do that past week. Either she was thinking of improving her time or memorizing those metabolic reactions for Science class. But Sasuke watching, she thought. Sasuke watching me, she repeated in her head. Nothing else could have inspired her to do better.

"Thanks for telling me, Ino." She smiled. "I'm all set. That's all I need to know."

* * *

Tenten saw the massive crowd that filled up the stands. Most were from their school but a good number of outsiders were there to represent the various schools competing in that event. And among them was Uchiha Sasuke. It was her turn to be watched. Just the thought of Sasuke watching and cheering for her- even if it was more for the school- was enough to launch her to the gold medal.

She immediately saw Kiba who was nearby, along with their coach who gave her a pleased smile. She was probably too familiar with the voices of the cheerleaders that she quickly recognized their presence considering the noise coming from the crowd. They were just behind the rest of the track and field team members- she saw Sakura first and Ino was beside her.

"_Stop sulking…" Sakura said. "There was no guarantee that he'll be here…"_

"_I shouldn't have dressed like this..." _

"_You shouldn't have dressed like that with or without Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl sighed. "You look like you're going to the prom."_

"_And I told Tenten that he's watching."_

"_She wouldn't notice him, not in this crowd."_

"_But I wanted to show her that I'm sitting beside Sasuke-kun while she's out there running like a race horse…"_

"_Karma…" Sakura shrugged._

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what the two were talking about. But then she heard the signal to get ready. Her nervousness started to kick in. Perhaps it was the realization that the stakes were high- Sasuke's attention, the expectations of the track and field team, and her Science project. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply to somehow calm herself.

"Okay, nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide must be regenerated to ensure energy production…" She said, causing the girl on the next lane to glance at her.

She smiled at the thought. It was crazy to be thinking about those things but she probably got used to Neji reading stuff while she was training. The smile grew to a soft laughter, again, distracting the girl beside her. Somehow, laughing worked wonders on her distressed state. She looked ahead at the finish line- waiting for her.

"Neji, I hope you're watching this too."

After a few heartbeats that seemed to be in slow motion, she sprinted ahead of the pack when the start of the race was announced. The wind was brisk on her face. If there was any place that she was comfortable in- it had to be the race track. It could be that she wasn't nervous at all, it could be excitement. She loved running- suddenly it didn't matter whether Sasuke was watching, or if she failed to submit her Science project. All those were extra points she could get. In the end it was her passion that mattered. The rush, the speed, the feeling of freedom that running gave her. She was just too happy to rediscover all that.

Amidst of the crowd going wild, she fell on her knees. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her breathing was labored. Soon after, she heard voices of endless congratulations from the other members of the team. Their coach then picked her up for a hug.

"You're back, Tenten!" Their coach told her. "Welcome back!"

She smiled and hugged him back. They entrusted the contest to her knowing full well that she had stopped training and resumed just a week ago. Their confidence in her was overwhelming. And indeed, she was happy to be back.

"As expected from you!" Kiba said. "That's a new record!"

"You were amazing yourself!" She said, knowing that he won his own contest just earlier that day.

"And I heard she was doing remedial classes at the same time!"

The words that she heard from someone among the gathered people reminded her of something important. She was being ushered to the locker room- looking back one more time, trying to look for that person. He was no where to be seen.

* * *

"You didn't even watch me." She said as she entered the Student Council office.

Neji was working on the computer and she had been told that he stayed in the office the whole day.

"Your project requires a lot of research."

"Oh, what's this?" She mocked. "Look who's running out of confidence…"

"You did your part, I'll do mine."

"You shouldn't say things just to sound cool, you know." She said, looking at the computer monitor. "In a blink of an eye you said 'I'll help you.' and I bet you didn't even give it much thought, like it was easy as 1-2-3."

Or maybe you never really thought that I can win this, she chuckled to herself. Her mirth was interrupted when he clicked shut down on the computer menu.

"Hey, I was just joking…"

"It's okay, I'm done."

"Done? I thought it requires a lot of research?"

"I started on it since Monday."

That was the day when she told him about the project. A puzzled look came across her face. She clearly recalled that he said he hated wasting his effort.

"You started that early?" She asked. "You said you'll help me if I win… if I lost today all of those research would have gone to waste."

He didn't give an answer. He just continued sorting the books on his desk.

"Oh I get it…" She said coyly, poking him on the side. "Maybe you intended to help me win or lose?"

"Not really."

She pouted. That was Neji, after all. The guy was unbreakable and all that matters to him were grades and his organizations. She crossed her arms and shrugged- turning to the desk beside his.

"But I never thought you'd lose."

She paused before she slowly looked back at him, unknowing that he was looking at her too.

"T-TURN!" She yelled in alarm. "TURN AROUND!"

"Huh?" He looked behind him.

"Don't look here!" She said, holding him in that position.

"Are you possessed or what?"

"Just don't look here!"

"This is really weird. I might get cramps from this."

"It's your fault!"

"It's always my fault…" He sighed, turning around so his back was against her. "There, happy?"

"Don't look here until I tell you its okay!"

"Sure." He said indifferently.

She didn't need a mirror to know that her face was bright red. Didn't he know that saying such a thing would cause some sort of emotional whirlpool? Of all the things he wouldn't know.

"You're annoying…" She said though her tone contradicted her words. "I'll see you later in the library."

"Sure." He glanced back as she was making her way out of the office.

She smiled at him- mouthing a 'thank you.' before she closed the door after her. He stared at the door for a while then he went back to arranging his desk, a smile adorning his face.

* * *

She closed her locker and headed out of the building. It was a long day of celebrations. Their track and field team won the most number of medals and the awarding ceremony will be held the following day. As such, the schedule wouldn't be that tight. She could spend the rest of the night working on that project.

"There you are Miss Gold Medalist!" Sakura said, hugging her from behind. "Of course, a hug wouldn't do for a celebration!"

Apparently, Ino and Sakura had been waiting for her at the building entrance. It was a nice gesture but at the same time, a shadow of concern came over her. She didn't know what to say because the two girls looked really worked up.

"We're going out tonight!" Ino confirmed her worries.

"Oh…"

"You don't sound so excited…" Sakura commented.

"Listen, it's a great idea but… actually… I need to do something really important… it's for my Science project." She started. "Neji's waiting for me and he'll help me with it."

"No way!" Ino said. "You won gold for two consecutive years and you're celebrating your victory with that… that…"

"We're not really celebrating… we have to finish my project…" She had to cut her short. She didn't really want to hear some derogatory remarks against Neji at that time. "He's done with all the research and we'll just work on the contents and the lay out..."

"So if he's done with the research, then what's the point of meeting him?" Ino asked. "You can just tell him you can't make it and ask him that since he already started working on it, might as well finish the whole thing."

"Ino… that's not fair…"

"The research is the difficult part, all the rest should be easy… why don't you give it a try?" Sakura suggested. "Call him and tell him that something suddenly came up."

"I…"

"I heard you're very close to each other nowadays… I even heard you shared a kiss and a hug before the setting sun…" The blond said in dramatic fashion.

"NO!" She yelped. "Where did you get that?!"

"Trusted sources." Ino sneered.

"I haven't even touched the tip of his finger!"

"So why are you that concerned?"

"I'm not concerned! We're not close at all… or… if there's closeness there then it must be one way…" She felt her heart skip a beat saying that line.

"I agree with you. I bet you can ask him for anything and he'll give in, right?"

Ino was the manifestation of the devil. She might be an idiot with everything else but she sure proved that each and every person was talented in their own unique way. And before her brain started working logically, she had uttered a word that she knew she shouldn't have.

"Right."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked.

She couldn't believe that she was walking farther and farther from the library. She couldn't believe that she was actually ditching Neji. She knew that it was wrong but there was no way she would allow herself to be linked to him in the way Ino and Sakura were insinuating. And she couldn't believe that she could be that shallow.

* * *

Hey everyone! Nothing much here, just the usual-end-of-chapter-rant... thanks for your time reading and reviewing!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss and make up

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Kiss and make up. Naw, just make up actually.

* * *

I've sunk to the lowest of the low, she thought as Sakura sang 'Blue Bird' by Ikimono gakari. I told him to stop saying things just to sound cool but look at me, I'm the guilty one. I'm horrible. And I said I'll call him. I'm really planning to tell him to go home because I'm not coming. It's the least that I can do. But I don't even have his number. I'm so stupid.

"Your turn…"

She looked at up at Sakura, holding out the microphone to her.

"Ino's turn." She said.

"Alright, then you go after me." Ino took the microphone.

She nodded just to avoid any argument. What am I doing? She asked herself. Why am I here? This is wrong. This is so wrong. That's so conceited, Tenten. Neji will do things as long as you ask him. How stuck up. And no, I didn't kiss him but I did hug him. Then I go and say I didn't even touch his finger. I'm dirty. I allowed Ino to corrupt me. I'm the worst.

"You like this song, right?" Ino asked.

She didn't notice that Mihimaru GT's 'Gazen Yeah!' was over and that the screen was showing 'Manatsu no yoru no yume'. The movie theme song by Suga Shikao was one of her favorites. She took the mic, knowing that she had no other choice.

"_**Boku wa kodoku de usotsuki**…" _She paused as the music played on.

I'm a liar, she thought. Exactly- I'm a goddamn liar. I lied to myself. I lied to Ino and Sakura. I lied to Neji. I smiled at him and I thanked him and then the next thing I do, I leave him waiting for nothing. I'm a liar.

"Tenten…?" Sakura asked.

"I need to go to the rest room." She said, handing Sakura the microphone and rushing out of the videoke room.

"Wait! Are you okay?"

"STAY AWAY!" She yelled without looking back. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

The two stopped on their tracks, surprised by her sudden outburst. There were times when Tenten got pissed off at them but she always had good control of her emotions- except for that time.

* * *

She came just in time for homeroom class. Actually, she had arrived earlier but she waited for their teacher to get in before she did. Neji was in the classroom. He was always early. And she didn't know how to act around him. Not after that big blunder.

"I guess you all know today's headline…" Gai started. "Congratulations to our beautiful track and field princess, Tenten!" He extended his arm toward her direction.

The class applauded- along with Neji although he didn't really look her way like the rest. She was sure because she wasn't looking anywhere else.

"Thanks." She forced a smile.

"Very well! Classes today are suspended for the awarding ceremony!" Gai announced and the class responded with glee. "Be sure to watch our Tenten receive her medal!"

Gai left after some more reminders that she didn't really care about. And everybody was back to their respective businesses. One of her classmates invited her for some snacks but she reasoned out that she just had breakfast. In fact, she hadn't eaten anything since she left the videoke room. But she was just not in the mood for anything.

Lee was at Neji's desk and after a short conversation, they stood up and left. She remained sitting though and soon, the classroom was empty. But she was just there on her desk- looking out of the window, thinking and blank at the same time.

* * *

Most of her classmates were gathered in one area of the school auditorium and they kept on chanting her name even as she went down the stage. Neji wasn't there despite being the class representative. The gold medal hung from her neck as she sat down beside Kiba and the rest of the medalists.

"You should continue running even after high school." Kiba said.

She kept on looking around and Kiba didn't seem to notice her lack of attention because he just kept on talking. She couldn't find him anywhere but instead, someone else caught her attention- Uchiha Sasuke talking to another guy from the basketball team.

"Sasuke…"

What the hell am I doing? She stared at him. Lately, she had set her feelings aside- giving priority to her studies and running. But all it took was that one look. No one else could make her feel that way. He was the one and only- her one and only. Nevermind the distance between them- he was just strikingly gorgeous, as always. She wondered what else she could do for him to see her the way she wanted him to. She didn't mind chasing him forever if needed.

She then noticed Kakashi and a fellow Science teacher as they were leaving. They were just beside Sasuke's group but everything else seemed to be blurred whenever Sasuke was around. She had to see him though. He would probably be less strict since she won a medal for the school. Maybe he would be in a good mood and give her an extension. Good or bad, she was ready to accept whatever his decision would be. Her predicament was brought about by no one else but herself.

She thought that it was the right time to discuss her project. She needed to get some weight off her shoulders. Then she would somehow deal with Neji and finally, she could focus on Sasuke again.

"I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei." She said.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at her, his story telling cut mid verse. "Okay." He said when she stood up.

She went after the Science teacher, leaving the auditorium in the middle of the ceremony.

* * *

She practiced her words on the way. She had no plans to argue, and no plans to defend herself either. She was prepared to face the consequences of her actions which could possibly be more work or a failing grade, at worst. But she wasn't prepared for the scene that was before her.

Neji was on her way. And it was impossible to avoid him. Of course, she could turn back but that was the worst thing to do in that situation. When she said she would deal with him, she wasn't expecting that it was coming so soon.

She didn't know if it was a good idea to walk past him and completely ignore him. Or if it was better to greet him and talk to him as if nothing happened. Or maybe he was waiting there to confront her. Then she didn't have to think of what to do. He would take care of the first move and she would just go with the flow. She continued walking, anticipating the inevitable encounter.

She nearly trembled when they got closer. She knew that they had to discuss things in one way or another. But why was he handing her sheets of paper that had her name on the cover? She didn't need any words from him. She felt so small.

"Here's your project."

She couldn't look at him. For what reason- she didn't know. Maybe she wasn't expecting him to do all those assignments for her. Maybe she was expecting him to completely avoid her after what she had done. Or if he chose to become hostile toward her- she had no right to fight back. She had never felt so ashamed of herself before. It was different from the shame she had to swallow whenever she tried to catch Sasuke's attention. Didn't he know that she went out partying with her girl friends last night?

"Hurry up."

She didn't move. She couldn't find the guts to take credit for something she had no involvement whatsoever. And he wasn't even asking for any explanation.

"You need this. Badly." He said, taking her hand and forcing her to hold the report. "Take it before they see us."

Almost immediately, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Of course, she wasn't dealing with a simpleton. There was no way he wouldn't figure out what was going on.

"Hey!" Ino's voice called out. "There you are!"

Neji turned around and started walking away.

"How about lunch?" Ino asked as soon as she approached her.

Yes, she was hungry. Yes, Ino was her friend and her friend was inviting her to lunch- the same friend whom she sided with, forgetting all about what was really important.

"Last night was good but an extension of the celebration doesn't sound so bad…" Ino said. "Unless… don't tell me you're hanging out with him…"

She was no newcomer to Ino's tactics. And it worked all the time- like she had some sort of access to people's brains and she knew which buttons to push to gain control of them. And she just couldn't say no. Ino was popular in school and hanging out with her was beneficial in some ways. It was a fact that she had to deal with.

_Not this time._

As if moving instinctively, she took one step forward- her free hand grabbed the edge of Neji's sweater, pulling him back. He turned around and looked at her.

"You're right…" She said. "We're having lunch together."

Ino raised an eyebrow, looking at her and Neji alternately. He seemed to be dumbfounded. Tenten smiled. Her reputation was bound for doom but even at that, those words felt so right.

"We're having lunch together." She repeated in a more confident tone.

Ino opened her mouth but before she was able to utter a sound, Tenten had left- taking Neji with her.

* * *

"What are you smiling for?" He asked.

She didn't notice that she had been smiling- not that it mattered. It just felt really good turning down Ino.

"You know what will happen next?" He asked again. "You'll be mocked for this."

"I don't care."

"Did you hear what I said? I said mocked… ridiculed… made fun of…"

"They don't really treat you that bad, do they?"

"But that's me, and I have the Student Council and the Science Club and so many things to think about. Their opinion about me is not important."

"I think I like that about you."

"You're still dazed from that gold medal." He said, looking at the heaping serving of French fries on the table.

"I believe you're insulting me when you said you have the Student Council and the Science Club…" She said, taking a sip from her soda. "Do you think I don't have some substance in me?"

"There's no way I'm thinking like that."

"Right." She smiled. "You believed in me."

"It's not a big deal… it's a given… I mean, it's for this GRCP to work…"

"I have something to tell you." She interrupted him.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he spoke in his usual calm demeanor.

"About what?"

"I think I need to explain last night."

"Oh that." He said, munching on a French fry.

"What do you mean 'oh that'?" She asked. "I made you wait, didn't I?"

"It was annoying but… I decided to believe in you."

She had all the reasons to smile. She was right when she said that he was a really nice guy- though it didn't change the fact that he could use some help on the visual department. She took his fries away. Her mission to win the gold medal and submit the Science report was a success. It wasn't such a bad idea to accept a new one.

"And I decided that it's my mission to help you…" She declared. "I may not be so useful with school stuff but I can help you with something else."

"I don't want to lose weight." He sighed, knowing what she was referring to.

"You're more difficult than I thought." She frowned.

But you should know by now that I'm no quitter, she smiled to herself.

* * *

"I'm going to watch a classical concert this weekend… do you think that's interesting?"

She deliberately skipped the detail about the men's fashion show that will follow after. The concert was sponsored by a famous clothing company, after all. They had been in that burger place for a couple of hours. It was late afternoon and customers are starting to fill up the empty tables.

"Maybe you'd like to come? I bet you need some time to unwind… the exams are coming up so I think it's a good idea to enjoy before diving to another rigorous studying schedule…"

She looked at him because he had been quiet for some time. His elbow was propped on the table and his cheek was resting on his knuckles. She sighed, realizing that he was sleeping. He probably stayed up all night to work on those papers. Choosing him over Ino was not sufficient to thank him. But nonetheless, she was glad to take the first step.

"And here I am talking to no one…" She scolded him, mildly pinching his cheek.

"Sorry…" He said with half-lidded eyes. "I dozed off…"

"We should agree on something…" She started.

He gave her a sleepy gaze.

"Because everything in excess is bad, you should limit your being nice…"

His barely noticeable smile told her that he understood her point.

"But I should still be an exception…" She laughed.

* * *

_**Boku wa kodoku de usotsuki** _- I'm lonely and a liar (Manatsu no yoru no yume is from the first Death Note live action film- I don't own Death Note, but I love it like crazy lol)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cheers!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Victory!

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8: Victory! Tenten's total domination.

* * *

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" She screamed. "What nonsense are you saying?"

She came to Gai's office to inquire about the process on requesting a recommendation letter. She was a graduating student and her parents suggested that she ask for one. It would make her transition from high school to university smoother. She didn't give it a second thought. She had proven her seriousness in her studies by regularly attending her remedial classes with Neji. Most of her teachers noticed her improvement. She wasn't expecting such a tall order before her.

"Well, it's like what I told you. You need to get an average of 91 percent from your midterm exams."

"I'm Tenten, I'm not Neji!"

"I know, Neji averages 97."

Her jaw nearly hit the ground. At least not a hundred, she told herself. That would be freakish.

"I think he allowed Lee to borrow his calculator one time and got a 93…" Gai paused, thinking. "That's his lowest ever, if I'm not mistaken."

"Forget Neji…" She sighed. "I can't believe I had to get that much."

"For you to get a recommendation to a university of your choice, you need to meet a certain criteria." Gai explained. "As you are right now, you need at least 91, then for the finals you can relax a bit and get at least an 85."

"Gai-sensei, do you know that the highest grade I ever got was an 86?"

"Is that so? Well, in any case, you need a 91."

Her teacher wasn't listening at all. She knew she did well with the midterm exams. She studied well. She thought she had never felt that confident in any exam before. But still, a 91 is a 91. Among the third years, aside from Neji, she couldn't think of anyone else capable of achieving such a mark. She didn't want to be so pessimistic but a 91 is definitely not her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She weakly sat down on the chair before his desk.

"I didn't want to give you more pressure."

"Wow, that's very helpful."

"You don't have to thank me! I think of nothing but the welfare of my beloved students!"

He really wasn't listening. Or he simply didn't know how to distinguish sarcasm.

"The results come out today. I have great expectations from you!"

She replied with a caustic grin when their homeroom teacher gave her his trademark 'youthful wink'.

* * *

Tenten smiled to the Student Council secretary who was about to leave the office. She was a frequent visitor. She would be dropping by whenever she had to ask Neji about something and as a result, she had been quite friendly with the other officers- except for the vice president. Sasuke was never in. Or perhaps she just couldn't get the right timing.

"Where are you contact lenses?" She asked as she pulled a chair to sit beside him. "I never saw you wearing them… not even once."

"I told you I prefer wearing glasses."

"Then why buy them in the first place?"

"Because you were pushy." He gave her a quick glance.

Indeed, she was the one who insisted on him getting contact lenses. But it was not the time to discuss the said issue. He seemed to be indifferent about the physical aspect of his personality while she had her own concerns.

As usual, he was working on something. Skimming through the document on his computer monitor, she realized that it was for the upcoming dance ball. She had forgotten about the big event- even though she had prepared for it right from the start of that school year. She had anticipated the annual dance- her every move guided and motivated by the hope of being noticed by Sasuke and him inviting her to be his date. But because of the GRCP, everything changed.

"For the foundation day?" She asked.

He nodded. She sighed heavily.

"You sounded bored." Neji commented. "I doubt it that you don't like these things."

"I'm doomed. The ball is the last thing in my mind right now."

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking at her.

"I just came from Gai-sensei's office to ask for a recommendation letter… I thought I can get one but guess what he told me?"

"You need at least an overall average of 85 percent... let me see, if you get a total of 91 from the exams that will be 84.5 for your midterm grade. If they round it off, you will meet the minimum grade requirement." He said as he went back to work.

"Great. 91 and I still owe them 0.5, huh?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they will round it off."

"Neji, I'm not really worried on whether they will round it off or not…" She said. "The point here is that I can't get a 91. It's impossible for me."

"I asked you to gauge your performance and you said it ranged from easy to average to somewhat difficult in some parts... and that doesn't sound so bad."

"If I try to look on the bright side, I'm thinking I can get an 87… and that's ultra super bright side."

"You're underestimating yourself. I think you'll be okay."

"As expected from someone capable of getting a 93 without a calculator…" She murmured.

For a genius like you, there's no way you could understand the feelings of an ordinary student like me, she thought.

"It's going to be fine." He assured her. "You gave it your best, didn't you?"

"We don't get extra points for effort…" She grumbled.

"Well, let's say you fail to get a 91…" He turned off the computer monitor and faced her. "Who needs a recommendation letter? You can just go through the usual screening process and I'm sure you can enter whichever university you want."

"You think so?"

"Positive."

She wouldn't explicitly say it. But something about that one-word reply made her feel at ease. She didn't know when it started- when everything he said seemed to be believable to her.

"You always make it sound so simple."

"It is simple." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "You made some mistakes in the past but you have changed for the better. You're studying hard now, aren't you? Remember that no effort goes unrewarded and besides, everybody has to start somewhere."

"I guess you're right…" She sighed in relief. "Neji, you had to start somewhere too, right? Have you ever been in my situation before?"

"Hm…"

"I mean, like struggling with grades?" She was looking at him, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Um… no, not really… but…"

She let out a soft huff of laughter.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "You don't have to explain anything."

"When I said we all have to start somewhere, it doesn't necessarily mean a common starting point."

"I know, I know… I'm sure you have your own issues… just so happened mine is about grades."

"Yes, exactly."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I feel so much better now."

"That's good to hear."

"You're right. Who cares if I don't get that damn letter? I can study for the entrance exams. There's no reason at all for me to feel so down."

He nodded and smiled at her. And before she knew it, her smile was gone and she was just staring at him. Suddenly, she remembered their first lunch together. She recalled the joke she made about her being an exception to the limit of his niceness. She remembered that he also smiled then. Just like now, she thought. Though perhaps due to the time they spent together, he had grown more comfortable around her- because she liked this smile better than the faint one from before. She didn't know how long she had been staring, until he finally felt uneasy.

"Is something on my face?" He asked.

"No…" She said, quickly looking sideways. "Nothing…"

The door opened and they saw Lee panting.

"Neji-kun! They're posting the results!" He said frantically.

"Let's see how well you did." Neji said as he stood up.

She nodded and walked after him.

* * *

There were so many students gathered to see the exam results and the suspense of waiting was killing her. When she concluded that she just couldn't wait any longer, she squeezed her way through the bodies standing on her way.

"Good news or bad news, I just want to know my grades…" She said as she looked up on the bulletin board. "Number 80… 22, 21… 18, 13… 9…"

She skipped the rest of the names and decided to go for the obvious one- number 1 with 98 percent, Hyuuga Neji. She smiled, genuinely pleased for him.

"Good work."

"Huh?"

She looked to her right where Neji was. He was pointing to something on the board. She looked at the list again, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw her name under his- number 2 with 92 percent. She couldn't believe it. She blinked several times, but it was really her name at number 2.

"You seem to be adapting well to the Geek Club."

It was Ino, speaking from behind her. They haven't talked in a while. Since she left her and went with Neji for lunch to be exact. Even though she was still a member of the cheerleading club, she had lessened her allotted time for it. She attended only the official practice calls and the actual cheerleading events. Even during practice, she stayed away from Ino and Sakura.

"So, have you invented some intelligence improvement formula?" Ino asked, obviously to Neji.

What on earth does she want? She was so close to unleashing fury. She had no intentions of backing out in case Ino wanted a brawl. The floor looked like it needed some good mopping anyway.

"Sporty and brainy, not bad."

She turned around upon hearing the voice that she had never heard talking to her, sometimes heard as it passed by, and always heard every night in her fantasies.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 16 years old

Year: 2nd year class A

Club: Basketball team (team captain)

Likes: Quiet time, plotting against his brother, Math class

Dislikes: Fan girls, being bothered, his big brother

Hobbies: Video games, basketball, solving math problems

Social Status: Student Council vice president, School heartthrob

It did seem to her that he was giving her a compliment. How many times had she dreamed of him saying hi to her? But that was way beyond a 'hi.' Uchiha Sasuke finally noticed her and it wasn't because she was wearing the latest flavour of lip gloss or the prettiest pumps from a designer store. Neither was it because she was screaming 'Marry me Sasuke!' until her lungs begged for oxygen.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Ino stuttered.

"I got a 92 as well." He said.

Say something. You better say something! She rummaged through her head for something witty and cute to say- something that would propel the conversation. She needed to keep him interested. This was the chance that she had been waiting for. She always knew that they had some connection. There was no other reason why her heart was doing cartwheels whenever he was around. She had to sound impressive with her next line.

"Yea."

She whacked her head mentally. Not only was that a moronic reply, she even sounded uninterested.

"I mean… yea, you ranked number one for the second years." She said nervously. "Congratulations."

"Sasuke-kun had to focus on the basketball team or he would have done better!" Ino said, forcing her way closer to Sasuke- giving out elbows left and right. "I bet he didn't study at all, right Sasuke-kun? There's the Student Council too, so I know it's really tough for him!"

"The president is a workaholic, because of him I didn't have to do much in the Student Council." He said, nodding to Neji to recognize his presence from among the pool of girls that suddenly flocked- like paper clips to a magnet.

"No, he knows how hard it is for you to juggle so many things so…"

"I'm going." Sasuke said. "See you around."

"Oh, good idea… it's getting crowded here…" Ino said as she struggled to stay beside him. "How about lunch? Or dinner? I'm free tonight! Sasuke-kun… wait… wait for me!"

"See you…" Tenten said with a dreamy look that confirmed that her senses had been completely taken over.

Just like that, Sasuke was gone- with him was more than half of the population gathered.

"Amazing." Lee commented.

"Amazing?" Neji asked, turning to look at Lee.

"That suddenly we're all boys here."

Neji sighed and went on his way back to the Student Council office.

* * *

Do you think it's time for the make over?

I think so XD

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: The make over

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleadeer. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9: The make over. Neji's metamorphosis.

* * *

Neji had checked and rechecked all the papers that Tenten submitted but it seemed that there was no error, no flaw, or whatsoever. He looked at her, sitting right across him. She was scribbling shapeless objects on her notebook.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He said as he started reading a book.

"Where are those shirts we bought?"

"Shirts?" He met her stare.

"I clearly remember we shopped weeks ago and I told you to wear them but until now, I bet they're still in those paper bags!"

"Well…"

"You sure have a lot of money to buy things and not use them." She crossed her arms. "Of course, you get extra cash from your scholarship while I have to study hard just so I won't get deductions from my tiny allowance. You have it good."

He wanted to point it out that scholarships require good grades but he chose to stay quiet. She's venting, he thought. He went on reading his book. He had no intentions of adding insult to injury. Sasuke would be attending the dance and she wouldn't be his date. After that conversation with Sasuke, her expectations were sky high. He knew that it was going to be a tough week for her.

"Why?!" She demanded- hitting the table once. "Why did he ask Sakura?!"

"I believe Sasuke has the freedom to do as he pleases so I don't really see anything strange with him asking Sakura if that's what he wanted."

"But he told me that we'll go out, that we'll see each other! You witnessed that yourself!"

"You have grossly misinterpreted the line 'See you around.', which actually translates to a simple 'Later.' I'm sure you know that." He tipped his eyeglasses.

"But he never talked that way to any other girl!"

"Sasuke and Sakura are seatmates, how sure are you that they don't talk to each other?"

She paused for a few seconds- contemplating on his words. Sasuke was giving the impression that he was aloof, that he wasn't approachable and that he didn't care about anyone. But it could just be a façade. She wasn't in his class and her chances of seeing him were limited. All of her inferences about him were based on nothing but personal judgment.

"Now I'm even more depressed…" She said as she went back to doodling.

"Apparently, you work well when you're depressed."

"I just want to drown myself with all these stupid subjects!"

"At least you know your priorities." He sighed.

"I already bought a dress for this dance!" She tossed her pen on the table. "Why didn't he choose me? What's so wrong with me that he wouldn't pick me?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "Maybe you're just not really his type."

"Sometimes I wish you're not that straightforward."

"I'm not straightforward all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can still go, it's not too late…" He paused. "But I don't see the reason why you would want to go, even with the dress… you will see Sasuke with Sakura so wouldn't that just annoy you?"

"Neji, I'm not expecting someone like you to understand…"

It was a long time ago since she said something like that. Suddenly, they were back to square one.

"I'll make it simple, I really want to go to the dance." She continued.

"Masochist."

"Look, it's exactly because Sasuke is with Sakura that I must go! I must watch their moves and make sure that they don't try anything funny!"

"You're planning to spy on them?"

"Something like that…"

She had lost it. Perhaps all those times that she seemed to have forgotten about Sasuke, she was just keeping it all inside until finally- it had to explode. It was clear that she was still crazy about him and in that situation, there was no way to control her.

"Since you're done with all these, you may go."

"I can't go because I don't have a partner."

"What's wrong with going on your own?"

"Because it's a dance and everyone will be coming with a partner! Walking down the hallway entrance with no one will make me look desolate!"

"You want me to ask Lee?"

"From desolate to desperate doesn't really make it any better, does it?"

"He's the only one I know who's available for tonight and…"

"Alright, listen… first, I want to tell you that this decision is pretty much like suicide. Both will result to catastrophe only that I can choose the method I prefer."

Obviously, she wasn't going with Lee even if it meant a full scholarship to _Todai_. Lee was her seatmate and for all those days that they sat side by side, she just couldn't get him at all. Who knew what antics he would pull if she took him with her.

"I'm afraid I don't get what you're saying."

Neji might be a dweeb but that was exactly the point. He would just sit in one quiet corner and merge with the wall unnoticed. She thought she could live with that. She just needed someone to walk with through the entrance. She had to choose the lesser evil.

"I'm saying I'd rather go with you!"

The pressure of all those eyes focused on her was unbearable. She quickly looked around, meeting the glances of the rest of the students present in the library.

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! GOT IT?" She said, making sure her voice was loud enough and hoping that that would clear the misunderstanding. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" He asked as Tenten dragged him along. "I haven't said yes."

"So you will reject me?" She stopped to face him.

"No… but…"

"Not that you're allowed to." She continued walking. "Anyway, we have to do something about those clothes…"

* * *

They were so pressed for time that it took her just about an hour to prepare- a far cry from the usual time she spent fixing herself. She decided to get dressed before taking Neji to her favourite shop. They would be heading straight to the venue as soon as possible. She had to be there to stop Sakura in case she was up to something.

She knew the stylist from that store because she was a regular customer. It was pricey but she knew she needed a competent person to make him look presentable, at least. She was annoyed that he was apathetically standing beside her while she was busy comparing her picks with the stylist's, but she figured that fighting wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Try these on." She said as she handed him three ensembles.

"All these?"

"Of course!" She said, pushing him to the dressing room.

"I think this is a little…"

"Please help him… as you can see, he needs it." She said, turning to the stylist.

Neji sighed. He was used to being ignored whenever she was hyper about something.

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I leave him once I get my eyes on my real target." She said when he was in the dressing room and she was alone amidst the gallery of outfits.

The walls of the shop were decorated with full length mirrors and she went to examine herself closely. In all that hurry, she wasn't even sure if she achieved the look that she wanted. She had waited so long for that dance and it was an unexpected horror that Sasuke asked Sakura. To think that she exerted so much effort planning- she thought she had never looked better.

Her hair was curled to gentle waves that fell past her shoulders. She had practiced on how to apply the make up to best highlight her features, and the result was a sheer and fresh look. She always thought that light make up worked for her. Her dress was a strapless navy chiffon and silk number, paired with three inch glittery stilettos. She smiled in approval. Practice makes perfect, she thought.

She saw the stylist holding a new suit, similar to the one that she picked- only that it was in black. She picked light colored ones, since she never saw him wearing dark colors. Makes sense, she thought. Black makes someone look slender.

"A silk navy tie on him will complement your dress." The stylist said- perhaps noticing the curious look on her face. "And we got the wrong size."

"Oh, right… good thinking…"

Damn it, she thought. Sure, she was going with Neji but she wanted to be discreet about it. She didn't want the entire school population to know that they were together. Besides, she was planning to leave him once they get past the crucial entrance stage. She calmed herself by thinking that someone else would probably be wearing navy blue. Then it wouldn't seem like they were so prepared for the dance. And she thought she also heard something about the size. She never bothered about the size- of course, it had to be large.

The door to the dressing room was ajar- and it caught her attention. She could only see him from behind because he was busy fixing his tie before the mirror. She knew that there were times when she seemed to look lovelier in some mirrors. But how could his reflection be so different once he dropped that oversized sweater and those baggy pants?

"Why don't you get closer?" The stylist suggested, noticing that Tenten was tilting in an impossible angle.

As though waking up from a spell- she straightened, walked past the stylist, barged through the dressing room and roughly turned him to face her.

"Now what?" He asked in surprise.

No, it wasn't the reflection. Neither was it an illusion. Who was that person right in front of her- she didn't know. Without the eyeglasses he looked so much different. What a waste to hide those mysteriously beautiful eyes behind a thick slab of glass- what shade or hue were his eyes exactly? She had asked that question before. He looked to his left to avoid her gaze- her face just a few inches away from his. Right, she thought, back in the library during our first study time together.

And why didn't she notice that he was really tall? She had to be looking up even with her stilettos on. Her hand trailed his shoulders, the other one unintentionally stroked his stomach during her search for the missing flab. He stiffly, yet quickly caught her groping hands though it was already clear to her that she was just imagining the extra weight on him. How many times did he say that he didn't want to lose weight?

"Why… in the world… are you wearing those loose fitting clothes?"

"Because they're comfortable." He answered, relieved that her trance seemed to be over.

The logical answer made sure that yes, indeed, it was still Hyuuga Neji. She laughed a little.

"You're an idiot." She said, turning him around to face the mirror again.

"Do I look funny?" He asked.

She took her own brush and started working on his long dark hair- and she thought Ino would do anything to have those silken strands. After securing it with a tight low ponytail, she turned him around again and a smile made its way on her lips as she looked at their school's Student Council president, Science club president, her study partner. Her goal was to make him look presentable, at the very least- looked like she went beyond 'at least'. She felt really proud.

"Do I really look that funny?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"No… you're okay." She chuckled.

"Then why are you reacting like that?"

"Do you have to be so insecure about this?" She scolded.

Her laughter was due to the unforeseen satisfaction, even awe, of his transformation. How did he get the idea that he looked funny? Because it was a clear understatement when she said that he looked okay. She just couldn't say it though- not after teasing him on a daily basis. It would be to her shame if she took back all those words.

He mumbled about something but she paid no heed. She was aware that it was a big change for him. She was hoping that he would keep the look though. And in her head, strategies on how she could convince him to stop wearing bulging clothes started flowing. Burning his entire closet sounded like a good idea. She saw the stylist pointing at the grandfather clock that stood at the corner of the store. It was looking to be an eventful evening- and they might just make it on time.

"Let's go." She said excitedly, grabbing him by his arm.

"Hold on…"

"We're late, you hate being late, right?"

"Yes, but…"

She ran despite his protest, looking back only when she heard a dull thud.

"I need my glasses." He said- a hand on his forehead that bumped against the glass door.

* * *

_Todai _- The University of Tokyo

I told you Neji, calm down. I'm a fan, alright? I wouldn't sabotage your coolness for a very long time lol.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy vs Pride

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10: Jealousy vs Pride. And the in between lies. Dun dun dun dun.

* * *

Tenten waved at the girl she knew from the Cheerleading club but her enthusiasm ebbed when she failed to get a response. In fact, though everyone was staring at them, the hall was dead quiet. There was no sound, no movement. Were they playing some sort of a parlor game?

"Running should stay in the track… and my head is still hurting…" Neji complained. "To think that we haven't even paid for these…"

"Don't worry about it… we came back, didn't we?" She looked at him.

No, they weren't playing a game. They were probably in shock of Neji's new image. That or they were trying to figure out who her date was. It was a good thing that she decided to wear the dress that she especially prepared for that night. She had thought of wearing something simpler since she was coming with Neji. She wasn't expecting to get so much attention.

"You wouldn't be coming back if I didn't hit that glass door."

"Okay, I'm sorry… I got excited…" She said. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd look… you'd look okay in a suit."

He was fixing his tie, again- obviously conscious of the new look.

"Stop that!" She said, taking his hand. "I said you look okay!"

"I feel like I'm being choked." He said as he continued fixing his tie with his other hand.

"I will seriously choke you if you don't stop fidgeting!" She said, holding both his hands down.

"Neji-kun! You're the last person I'm expecting to see here!"

Lee approached them at the entrance, interrupting their little argument and signaling the crowd that it was about time they moved. The hall was back to life- like a clock that stopped for a while then went back to ticking. It was obvious though that they were still the topic of conversations.

"Lee, well, due to the circumstances, I had no choice but to come here. I didn't know you're attending as well. I thought you told me that you'd rather run 50 laps tonight?"

"Um… Neji, actually…" Tenten slightly turned his head. "This is Lee."

"Lee?"

"I'm here." He waved.

"Your eyes are really that bad, huh?"

"Sort of."

"That's a freaking statue you were talking to earlier!"

"The founder's statue." He nodded. "Yes, there's a statue at the hall entrance."

"And it doesn't look one tiny bit like Lee." She sighed.

"It's alright, Tenten. I'm quite surprised myself that he's not wearing his glasses." Lee was standing right beside the sculpture.

"He's better off without it, what do you think?"

"Really? That's weird, it's the same Neji-kun to me." He said as he inspected him closer.

"I think you're the only one with that opinion." Tenten murmured.

"I'm going to check out the buffet!" Lee said as he ran off. "You two have fun!"

Tenten smiled at him and when he was out of sight, she caught a glimpse of Ino who came despite her suicidal mood when she learned that Sasuke invited Sakura. Ino looked spectacular in her pink dress, nonetheless.

"I saw Ino. I'm going to try and gather some information on Sasuke's whereabouts."

"Tenten!"

But she was gone in a blink of an eye- and he was on his own. God help me, he thought.

* * *

"Where could they be…"

She had checked every table to no avail. She sat down feeling frustrated, finishing the cocktail drink in one go. She ran her hand on her right leg that felt strained after so much walking- thanks to her three-inch stilettos.

From where she was sitting, she watched the couples that occupied the dance floor. It would be weird for her to walk out there to search for Sasuke and Sakura. Besides, that was Ino's strategy. And she noticed just how annoyed the pairs were as Ino pulled them to check their faces.

She had removed her shoes so as to rest her tired legs and feet, watching Ino as she moved from pair to pair. And her eyes bulged when she saw Neji with the Student Council secretary- why were they together? She immediately stood up and went after the two, dragging her untied shoes with her. She had her doubts about the seemingly harmless girl.

"Come here!" She snarled, taking Neji with her.

"What happened?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here!"

She seemed to be furious about something. Did she hear Sasuke proposing to Sakura? There couldn't be any other reason for that rage. Neji simply obliged and went with her to a corner.

"What are you doing with her? This is not the Student Council office! There's no reason for you to hang out with her! Don't tell me she brought work here!" Her nagging was concealed from the rest- thanks to the music. "She just can't get enough of you! Now I know why she stays in the office!"

He thought it would be great if the scene was recorded. Tenten didn't seem to know what she was doing. She was acting weird and talking about strange things. He wondered if she had too much of a drink.

"I was gone for just a while!" She continued her outburst. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

"You just did." He said. "And then you suddenly show up in a fit."

"Answer my question! What are you doing with her?"

"I can't see very well. She came by and she offered help."

The anger she had fizzled off almost in an instant. She left him at the hall entrance even when she knew that his eyesight was so bad. On his own she wasn't sure how he would survive. She was the one who insisted that he skipped wearing his glasses that night. And they didn't have the time to get his contacts. It was her fault. She was responsible for him. She sat down to secure her shoes. She had calmed down by then. He sat beside her and there was silence between them.

* * *

"No." She sneered. "Leave."

The third year from class B was yet to say her reason for approaching. She crossed her arms and left in dismay. Neji was puzzled by the odd one-way conversation. Even so, he remained quiet. Tenten didn't need to hear what that girl had to say- or any other girl for that matter. Those glances were indicative of one thing- they want to get close to him. And thank goodness for his poor eyesight or he would have seen the lame attempts to catch his attention. The flirts, she thought. She was pissed off. Why she was acting like a body guard on duty was something that pissed her off even more. But she figured that she had to do something to keep those girls away.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

He wasn't able to respond at the sudden change in mood- even more at the unexpected invitation. She held his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

"Ino! What are you doing?" Sakura grunted in pain when the blond forcefully pulled her aside.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?"

"What?"

"You betrayed me!"

"It's not my fault that Sasuke-kun asked me!"

"Where is he? And why are you so late?"

"He's talking to his friends and we're late because said he'll pick me up but he didn't come on time…" Sakura blinked. "Who's Tenten's date?"

Ino turned to look at the pair that apparently, everybody else was looking at.

"One of the mysteries of life…"

"Huh?"

"That's Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"I've heard the question 'Who's Tenten's date?' for like 100 times tonight!"

"He sure looks different without the glasses and with that attire."

"I bet he started working on it a week ago." Ino said, turning to Sakura.

"They look good together." Sakura smiled.

Ino looked back at the two. It could simply be the color-coordinated outfits. Or if she gave it some thought, it could be the way he held her so delicately- or how her expression changed from disapproval to delight as she guided his steps. It could even be the way they seemed to be out there on their own despite the crowd- whatever it is- yes, they looked good together. She had figured that out when she saw their arrival.

* * *

"Have you been to a dance before?"

He hesitated for a while before shook his head.

"I thought so…" She said. "That's the fourth time you stepped on my toes!"

"Are you alright?" He gasped. "Why don't we sit down?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I insist that we sit down." His voice was firm.

She smiled faintly, pulling him closer as she closed her eyes and rested her head at the crook of his neck- revelling at the pleasant feel of him being that close. With that urgency in his voice, she knew that he was worried. But she didn't want to part just yet. In fact, she didn't mind staying like that the whole night.

"You don't ever listen to me." He whispered.

"It's not painful. Don't worry." She said, looking at him.

She always thought that he was oblivious of things outside studies and club activities. There was no doubt that he was smart and that he was a natural leader. But he wasn't just that. He was caring and thoughtful. He was easy to get along with- once you earnestly attempt to approach him, she chuckled. He could get funny too. And with just a little effort on picking the right clothes and clear contact lenses- he was definitely on his way to having his own fan club. Though she definitely wouldn't appreciate that. Because after that dance, all she wanted was to stay beside him. Wisps of hair loosely fell from the confines of his ponytail- blocking her full view of his face. Intrigued by her actions and by the spaced out look on her face, he stared at her as she tucked the strands behind his ear. Her eyes widened.

"Ah! No! Nothing! It's nothing!" She snapped, pushing his face away defensively.

"What is going on with you?! Get your hands off my face!"

"No! I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"What did I say?" He held her arms to contain her animated movements. "Relax, will you?"

"I swear I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"Okay, I get it, you're not thinking of anything, now calm down!"

* * *

She sighed and looked the other way when Neji glanced at her. She had to do something to redeem herself because he shouldn't get the impression that she was falling for him. She wasn't. It just couldn't be. Though she really didn't know where that moment of stupor came from. And because it was Neji, she knew she needed something brilliant to cover it up. Or maybe because it was Neji, she didn't need to do anything at all. What a baffling night it had turned out to be.

"On your way home?"

It was Sasuke together with Sakura. Some of the students had already left- it was past midnight. She smiled and nodded in reply to his query.

"How about you?"

"I guess we'll be staying."

"For what?" Tenten asked, surprised that Sasuke was actually planning to stay longer.

"For Ino." Sakura sighed.

"She's still somber?" Tenten laughed a little. "That's Ino, alright."

"And I'm glad you're not reacting like her…" Sakura said.

She forced Neji to come so she could spy on Sakura's date with Sasuke. It was her original goal. She might have done a better job handling the situation compared to Ino but it didn't mean that she was okay with it- at first. But when she saw Neji dressed, she got really excited to attend the dance, and once they started dancing, talking, just spending time- not in the library for a change- she had forgotten about her goal. She would be telling a lie if she said she didn't enjoy the night.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I had a good night."

"It's good to see you attending the events you prepare for." Sasuke greeted Neji.

"It was quite unexpected." Neji said. "Well, it's getting late…"

Tenten bade good bye and she headed out of the hall with Neji. Then the brilliant idea on how she could redeem herself from the shameless and inexplicable behavior from earlier came.

"Sasuke is just awesome and Sakura is too lucky …" She sighed. "It would have been great if Sasuke asked me out instead."

Neji watched her moony eyes glimmer, her lips curving to a subtle smile.

"It sure was a waste to come here, huh?"

She nearly tripped- causing her to lag a few steps behind him. She didn't mean it that way at all. When she told Sakura that she had a good night, she meant she truly enjoyed herself and of course, that wouldn't be possible without Neji.

But she had to say such a thing to save face. It's alright to say something like that, she thought. She liked hanging out with Neji but that was because they were good friends. He was very helpful to her and she had to return the favor. Besides, he was aware of her feelings for Sasuke. There was no reason for him to feel hurt. It's perfectly normal for me to say those things because I love Sasuke, right? Right? Right?

_Say yes damn it._

* * *

I'm glad that you guys liked the make over chapter. I hope you liked this one just as much, though it's a bit sad.

Until the next update, thank you for your feedback!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Fan girls

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. Fan girls. (repeat 'til fade)

* * *

He walked going to and from school. Their house was about 15 minutes on foot and he liked the light morning exercise. On his way, he usually saw other students. He didn't really mind them- just as they didn't mind him. But that morning, he couldn't help but notice their stares and overhear their whispers. He decided to ignore them though, as he always did.

At the school gate, he saw several female students and in all the three years he spent in that institution, he found it extremely unusual. They were the ones who always arrived barely on time- looking polished like school was one glamorous party. And that morning was no exception. He checked his watch, dubious of the time.

"Good to see you wearing your glasses!" Lee greeted him. "Now you can see well."

Neji simply nodded, still bothered by the attention that he was unaccustomed to. He was surprised though when one of their classmates- the girl who sat behind him- handed him a decorated box.

"Good morning!" She greeted. "I'll see you in class, okay?"

"See you!" It was Lee who gave a reply.

"Stop influencing Neji." She glared at him, then snubbed before walking ahead.

The two looked at each other, perplexed.

"I'm influencing you?" Lee asked.

"Well, I still feel strongly against tights."

"So what was that about?"

Neji shrugged, checking the box that he just received while Lee glorified the merits of wearing tights for martial arts practice. He heard all that before, he didn't need to hear it again. The gift was something new though. The box contained a charming piece of cake- and he wasn't quite sure if it was alright to eat something that was so meticulously prepared. But more important than that, what was that gift for?

He immediately closed the box when Lee was done with his 'tights talk'- before his friend attempted to take a look at what their classmate gave him. He didn't want Lee to start inquiring about it. She needs help for a project, he thought, or she did something really bad and she needs me to cover up for her. Those were the two possible reasons he could come up with- ruling out friendship since it sounded mawkishly sentimental.

* * *

Envelopes and folded sheets of various sizes and colors fell on the floor when Neji opened his locker. It was a Monday morning and after a relaxing weekend, he wasn't expecting the early trouble. It seemed that Friday's aversion rolled on to that week.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" Lee asked as he closed his own locker.

"They mistook my locker for the school's mailbox."

Lee was quickly beside him, picking up a lavender paper- scented to match the color.

"This is a love letter." He said, looking at Neji.

"They mistook my locker for Sasuke's locker?"

"How can that be? We have our names on them."

"Can you just help me pick these up?" He said as he started collecting the lot.

He had a hunch when he received the cake earlier. He just didn't want to assume anything. Better not assume anything or it could lead to something depressing. He sighed at the thought.

"…YK, MK, MR…" Lee read the initials as he picked up the sheets. "…CS, AS…"

He looked back at Neji who was sorting the letters so he would still have a small space in his locker.

"Are you waiting for a particular name?"

"What are you talking about?" He said as he took the rest from Lee. "Let's go, I don't want to be late for class."

* * *

On his table, he saw assorted sheets of paper- somewhat similar to those that occupied his locker. He cautiously walked toward his alien-looking desk, picking up the sheet on top of the pile.

"Application forms for the Science club."

He glanced at his seatmate.

"Nara said there's more." He continued. "Oh, he's back."

Neji turned and saw the Science Club vice president. He placed a box on his desk, covering the rest of the application forms.

"Some girls dropped them off earlier." Shikamaru explained.

"You can check them yourself. I mean, you have the authority as a club officer. You don't have to bring them here." Neji said, taking the box and putting it down on the floor.

"Hey, just so you'd know, I'm not slacking off…" Shikamaru sat down on the next seat. "I tried sorting them and these ones are addressed to you specifically."

Neji examined the document that he was holding. Indeed, it was the club application form- only with an additional comment.

"Neji-san, please meet me after school. I will be waiting at _Pastel._" Lee read from the sheet on Neji's hand. "Love, SR."

"Considering that almost all the application forms have a similar request, I brought them all here." Shikamaru paused. "I wonder who SR is… there's another SR in the box, but it could be two different people..."

"Must be someone from the Cheerleading Club." Lee said.

"How did you know?"

"Well, these past few days they've been hanging out at that new place. It's on my way home and I see them all the time."

"But that's ridiculous." Shikamaru sighed. "A girl revealing her heart's desires wouldn't do it at such an obvious place."

"So you're saying that it's a joke?"

"Could be…" He said. "Or it could be a really dumb girl. In that case, there's a big chance that it is indeed, a cheerleader."

"What do you think, Neji-kun?" Lee asked, turning to Neji. "Neji-kun?"

"He's probably trying to decipher the initials to determine which one he's going to after school."

Neji's spaced out look turned to a glare.

"But I'm just joking, of course." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Where did 'heart's desire' come from?" Neji mocked, shoving all the forms in the brimming box.

"Looks like Tenten was right." Lee commented. "They all like Neji-kun from last Friday."

"What happened last Friday?"

"You weren't there? That's strange… I thought I saw you at the buffet."

"Yea, I had dinner then I guess I dozed off…"

"Neji-kun came without his eyeglasses and now the girls are crazy." Lee explained. "I never thought blindness was such a turn on."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tenten who stormed in and left with the same impact- taking Neji with her.

* * *

If it was up to him, he would rather stay away from her. He walked her back to her rented room and they didn't talk except for the 'bye' and the 'good night'. But that morning, she was as cheerful as ever. He didn't know if she forgot all about the incident or if it simply didn't matter to her. He was getting frustrated. And though he planned to distance himself- because it was her, he found himself yielding, yet again.

"Why are you looking like that?" She asked as they stopped on a secluded spot.

"Like… what…?" Neji asked back, looking down on his sweater.

"You don't get it, do you?" She sighed. "You're on your way to getting you own fan club so you should be taking care of your image!"

"I'm not sure if I want that…"

"What? What guy wouldn't want a fan club?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, okay, it's a little bit scary but the point is you have these girls writing you letters to ask you out and what are you doing? Yes! You're ruining it!"

"How did you know?"

"I passed by some girls earlier and they were talking about you." She said. "Now it all depends on you… how you will respond to that. But let me tell you, going back to your daily look is not a good response."

"You're saying that I should look like I did last Friday?"

"That's exactly the point!"

"And that I should go out with these girls?"

They had eye contact for several seconds before she looked down on the ground. Why did he have to ask the difficult questions? She liked it better when he was asking about polyphenols or metabolism. At least it had a definite answer.

Friday's dance was laden with a tone of mixed emotions- excitement, jealousy, affection, pride. And it all ended hanging in uncertainty. She chose to be busy the entire weekend- not wanting to discuss anything with her inner self.

"That's… you… well, that's the natural thing to do, right?"

"Right…"

She swore she could hear her own heartbeat. It was undeniable that she got angry when he was with the Student Council secretary and that she was irritated by those girls who wanted to ask him to dance. But it was all out of impulse. He was free to do whatever he pleased and it wasn't her business. She couldn't be so selfish to keep him around when she was really in love with someone else. Perhaps it was best for him to go out with a girl who would prioritize him.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" She turned around when he called his name.

"Kidding."

"What were you thinking?" She asked annoyingly.

He shook his head as he headed back to the classroom.

"I think I should check on Gai-sensei, it's unusual that he's this late."

She stayed behind to collect her thoughts- or rather, to collect her strength. She just pushed him to date another girl. And she believed that it was the right thing to do. She wouldn't be troubled at all- if only it felt right too. She had thought of calling him back to tell him that everything she just said was a joke but where would that take them? She had no idea.

* * *

Tenten wasn't expecting what she saw. She went straight to her seat though she remained staring at Neji- talking to one of their classmates. It was kind of weird to see another person other than Lee approaching him. She noticed that their classmate was smiling a lot and she wondered what they were talking about. She directly told him to go for the girls but she didn't know that he would be so quick to oblige.

"Want to get closer?" Lee asked.

"No! Why would I want to do that?"

"You seem like you wanted to hear what they're saying."

"Please, I don't have much time to waste."

Lee shrugged when she took out her phone and started pressing keys- when there was really nothing on the screen. Lee continued writing down a work out regimen for the following week. She glanced at him. He seemed to be absorbed as he enumerated exercise routines.

"Lee…"

"Hm?"

"Since we're not doing anything, I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out what they're talking about."

"So you do want to know!"

"Keep it down, will you!" She reprimanded him. "It's only because I have nothing else to do!"

"Okay… if you say so…"

"So…? Are we moving closer or what? How do we go about it?"

"I know what they're talking about." Lee said. "They're probably talking about the gift."

"Gift?"

"She gave him a gift this morning. I never saw what's inside but I think it's some sort of dessert."

"Dessert?"

Lee nodded.

"_Kitakaro_." He beamed.

Tenten had to look outside the window. She wasn't sure just how her face looked like although 'sour' would be a good guess. Lee went back to writing when she seemed to have lost interest. Why were they getting too friendly with him when he returned to his old ways? It was quite understandable because he looked great back at the dance but the spell was over, wasn't it? They should be ignoring him again. They shouldn't be coming near him. Was it because they saw some potential in him? She sighed heavily, annoyed that her resolve of letting him go was again, back to nothingness.

Right at the middle of her rioting thoughts and self questioning, her phone rang. She didn't know the number that showed up on her caller ID but she took the call- and she couldn't believe who was on the other line.

* * *

"YOU USED A POTION TO LURE HIM!"

"Whatever! Sasuke-kun asked me out, not you. End of story!"

It was Ino and Sakura in their day-long bickering. Their voices echoed through the corridors and everyone who passed by just had to look at what was going on in that classroom.

"He didn't even enjoy the night with you because you're plain boring!"

"We didn't enjoy the night because you were in our way!"

Tenten barged in, panting and almost trembling with excitement.

"Here you are, you two!"

"What's the big idea?" Ino asked. "Can't you see we're having a private conversation here?"

The students watching their feud from the door was the exact opposite of private but Tenten ignored it. She was too happy to give attention to something so trivial.

"Well…?" Ino asked, her hands on either side of her hips.

"Sasuke asked me out!" She announced.

Sakura gaped in disbelief. Ino nearly fainted.

* * *

_Pastel – _is a pudding and cakes restaurant in Japan.

_Kitakaro_ – is a popular dessert store in Japan.

As usual, I appreciate your taking time to read and review!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: A date with Sasuke

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto. But the impossible happened and I now own a Sasuke plushie XD

* * *

Chapter 12: The ultimate dream of any girl- a super romantic date with Uchiha Sasuke. Yea right.

* * *

Sasuke held her hand as they walked toward their reserved table. It made her even more nervous because then, he would notice that her hands were ice-cold. The restaurant was an outdoor garden setting and she couldn't think of anything else to make it better. It was a fantasy that became reality. Her haltered pale blue cocktail dress was definitely eye catching but it was nothing compared to his presence by her side. Guests and staffs alike were probably looking because they were such a lovely pair. He helped her to her seat before he took his own.

He smiled at her when she didn't even bother looking at the menu- saying 'anything' when he asked her what she wanted to have. He dropped the menu on the table, leaning forward so he could reach her. And he did- his hand touched her jaw while his thumb gently caressed her blushed cheek. She thought of turning away- he was making her jittery from all corners of her body. But she was too engrossed staring back to his deep black eyes that she couldn't even blink- much less move. She couldn't describe the moment. No word would suffice. It was beyond perfect.

**Reality check.**

Except for what she was wearing, everything was just not right. She had been standing for almost an hour, carrying Sasuke's bag and her own. What a relief that she brought a small cutesy tote for her 'date'- if that was actually a date. The noise was deafening to her. With all those kids, teens, and she could bet those guys at the combat game machine were gang members, it was not surprising. Sasuke liked those shooting games a lot and he was good at it. She figured since he had been at that machine for so long that the rest of the guys who were previously waiting for their turn had given up.

So what was the point of dressing up, fixing her hair and make up- not to mention wearing pretty peep toe pumps when he kept on staring at that screen instead of her? This is Sasuke, she told herself, be patient Tenten, just standing this close to him and hugging his bag would cause someone like Ino to convulse in happiness. But damn it, she wasn't Ino, after all. And all that standing was making her feet sore. She was on the verge of throwing his goddamn heavy bag straight to his face. If that was his idea of a date then he was just as clueless as Neji.

_Neji._

Did he really go out on a date? Perhaps with their classmate or maybe with someone from his pack of newly-anointed fan girls? She knew he wouldn't be able to ask someone out. Neji doing the first move just didn't sound right to her. But since he had all those letters, he didn't have to. All he needed to do was to show up, talk a little and take his pick. What a sudden twist of luck. She wondered where he would take his date, what they would do. He couldn't dance well and she doubted that he knew what to do in a movie theater. She chuckled at the thought.

"Tenten?"

"Huh?" She blinked- Sasuke was looking at her.

He was probably talking to her but she didn't hear a thing he said. Way to go, she thought, show him that you're uninterested and seal the chances that this would be your first and last date with the man of your dreams.

"You seem to be having fun."

She wanted to yell at him. She didn't know how he could come up with such a ridiculous thing to say. It seemed improbable to her that a person could actually have fun standing alone in a corner but he didn't sound like he was joking.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking to myself…" She brushed off the smile on her face.

"Why don't you give this a shot?" He took her hand.

"But… I haven't played this game before…" She said as she went closer.

"It's okay." He said. "Better than just standing there."

OH MY GOD. SO HE NOTICED. She sighed, taking the plastic gun from him. He took his bag from her in exchange. Wearing a cocktail dress to play an arcade game was about as appropriate as wearing a bikini in a funeral ceremony. What was he thinking?

"It's a great game and it's very easy. Just aim at every opponent you see on the screen and shoot. Your goal is to clear the area so don't leave a single enemy alive. Shoot them until they're all dead."

"And that's supposed to be fun?" She muttered- taking advantage of the loudness of that place.

"You're all set." He said, sounding somewhat proud of his quick tutorial.

Tenten aimed at the screen just as he instructed and perhaps, due to her frustration with their so-called date, she couldn't help but imagine Sasuke's face on her target. The virtual blood spill started.

* * *

Lee stared at the boxes that occupied the table between his chair and the one across. And behind those boxes, on the seat opposite his, was Neji.

"You sure communicate in a weird way, Neji-kun."

"You think so?"

"Why are we talking with stacks of boxes between us?"

"My bad." Neji said as he stood up and placed the boxes under the table.

A girl came and placed another ornamented box before them. She smiled at Neji before she left to join the rest of the girls waiting for her at the next table. Neji took the box and carefully placed it among the rest on the floor.

"This one's better, isn't it?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean…" Lee said. "I mean, why are the girls giving you these presents?"

"Um… because…"

"You don't have to be shy about it!" He interrupted. "You should say it out loud and proud! They like you!"

"Okay, point taken."

"It may be distracting to have them approach you all the time but that's how a person expresses the emotions of liking someone!"

Neji glanced at the last girl who approached their table- thinking about Lee's words. They haven't met before. He didn't even know her name. But even at that, she was courageous enough to approach him, just as Lee said- to express her feelings. It was admirable, he had to admit.

"You like someone so you naturally tell them and show them how you feel… not push them away so they can date someone else."

"Lee, you have a good point there but what can I do? She likes Sasuke so much that she gets so excited just by the mention of his name."

"And you let that get into you." He sighed. "You know, it's not like you to give up so easily."

"But it's like me to know the chances of success and failure."

"I still find this so weird. What's so difficult with saying 'Tenten, you are a beautiful bloom, unique in this flower garden, please go out with me!" He said with matching elaborate movemements.

"I believe your expression is just as weird as mine… if not frightening…"

"Anyway, how do you feel now that they're spending time together? Do you feel satisfied?"

He shrugged as though saying that he was alright with it, like it was nothing. But skipping lunch, cancelling a Science club meeting, and failing to stay attentive for more than 10 minutes in a conversation- Lee thought it was quite obvious that he had been lethargic throughout the day. Lee sighed when his friend turned quiet, staring at the empty table between them.

* * *

Sasuke shifted his weight- for how many times, he lost count.

"You're good at this…"

"Yea…" She said without looking at him. "Looks like I have the talent…"

The game was not fun for her but indeed, it was better than just standing nearby. And it was quite a revelation that she was good at shooting games. Her accuracy level, at least according to her stats indicated on the screen, was a high 96 percent- definitely not bad for a first timer. And then the enemy retaliated.

"You should've covered up." He commented as the words 'game over' flashed on the screen.

"I guess so…"

"Let's go somewhere quiet."

"S-somewhere… quiet…" She stuttered, almost dropping the gun.

"You need to tell me something, right?"

"Me…?" She asked as she went after him. "Tell you something…?"

She wasn't planning to tell him to be her boyfriend just yet. Actually, it should be the other way around. She had no idea on what he was talking about.

"The president told me…"

"Neji?" She asked again, totally lost.

"Yes."

"Oh no… Neji…" Worry suddenly took over. "Sasuke, I have to go! I forgot something very, very important!"

"What happened?"

"I forgot to tell Neji that I'm not coming!" She headed toward the exit.

"To…?"

"We have this daily study time together." She said, nearly running. "I forgot to tell him that we'll be going out this afternoon… he's probably waiting for me in the library…"

"I think he knows that you won't be coming." He was right behind her.

"He knows?" She came to a halt.

"Well, he was the one who suggested that I ask you out."

"He was… what?!" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"He told me to ask you out and I thought it was because you have something to tell me." He explained. "I've always been free from Student Council responsibilities and it was the first time he asked me to do something so I didn't think of saying no."

"I don't have anything to tell you except that this date sucks and Neji is going to be dead when I get to him!" She said as she continued walking out of the establishment, lashing out one last warning. "Stay back or you're going to regret it!"

Sasuke wasn't used to obeying orders. In fact, he hated it. But he did as he was told- something about an angry female's deadly aura. He watched her stomp her way out, wondering what went wrong.

* * *

She rushed toward the Student Council office. It was almost seven in the evening but he never went home early due to his many obligations at school. And she was right. She saw him with his bag and it looked like he was all set to leave. Glad that she made it on time, she went straight to him- pulling him by the sleeve of his sweater to get his attention.

"This is one of the worst days of my life and you know why?"

He shook his head. His wide eyes told her that he wasn't expecting to see her back at school- all the more that he wasn't expecting her to be wearing that face.

"You know that I gave up a lot of things for Sasuke and if he asks me to do so again, then I will gladly do it." She started. "This is no childish crush, Neji, do you understand me? Of course you don't, because if you do, you wouldn't be meddling like what you just did."

Clearly, Sasuke mentioned that he was the one who suggested that they should go out. He never imagined that she would be so angry about it. Perhaps Lee was right- his feelings and expressions, including his thoughts were all mixed up.

"I wonder what Sasuke thinks of me now." She paused, biting her lip. "That I'm hopeless? That I'm pathetic? Is that what you want? Do you pity me because while you have girls at your mercy, Sasuke still hasn't noticed me? So you decide to save me from shame and this is your bright idea of helping me with him?"

"I never for once thought of it that way."

"You made me look like an idiot."

"That wasn't my intention." He limply said. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask for your help so mind your own business."

He looked all the more pale to her than he usually did. He was probably surprised at the backlash of his plans. Similarly, she was surprised that she was able to say those things. But those were the exact thoughts in her head- and she didn't regret giving him a piece of her mind. Why was he going out of his way to set her up with Sasuke? She just couldn't get it.

"Don't ever come near me again." She said before she turned around, leaving him frozen.

From the Student Council office to the stairs, she walked as fast as she could, slowing down before coming to a stop before the steps- looking back at the corridor that she just passed by. She wanted to get back to her place, eat something, sleep and hope things would be better the following day. She dismissed any second thoughts as she hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for your continued support. You guys keep me writing.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Go get him!

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13: Go get him! Ino upgraded to genius level?

* * *

"YOU!" Lee's voice was so loud that it hurt his ear. "You… spoiled her too much! You... think she'll... fall in love with you with all that scheming? If you just told her, and I'm sure... you know that that's what you should've done, then..."

He seemed to have snoozed all of a sudden. Patience, Neji thought. He was nice enough to accompany him until he felt like he wanted to go home. And besides, he was right. There was nothing else to say. Lee was absolutely right and he was rubbing it to him when he already felt stupid enough.

"Look at you... no... well... actually, you can only sliiiiiightly see it from the outside but... I know you well, Neji-kun... you're hopelessly in love with her that… that you're sooo pathetic to look at…" The smile on his reddened face was menacing.

"I feel verbally abused right now." Neji mumbled.

"Then… you try to match her with Sasuke-kun… brilliant… just because you think she wouldn't like you... you have some nerve to lecture about giving up even before trying, brilliant kid…"

"If I didn't know you're drunk, you'll be six feet under the ground by now." He said. "And can you please straighten up a bit? You're almost having me carry you, not to mention that you're too loud!"

Who would have known that the innocent looking drink that Lee ordered was alcoholic. Or better yet, who would have known that alcohol had that effect on him. Neji made a mental note to keep him away from even getting a puff of that substance.

"Or... maybe... you're thinking of that… hm…?" Lee grinned, poking him on the side several times- it was annoying that for a moment, he thought of leaving him to sleep out in the open.

They were looking at the huge banner that sprawled on the school's main building since that morning. They had to go back because he forgot his keys. He wasn't thinking straight after the encounter with Tenten. He didn't even know what to think after all that.

"I've always known I'm no match for a guy who sends her to some heavenly bliss of immeasurable proportions just by being at the same room as her…" He said. "Was it so wrong to at least want to see her happy?"

"I'm sooooooo proud of you!" Lee chuckled as he clung to him.

Neji sighed as they headed toward the school gate. He easily got his keys, leaving Lee on the first floor of the building for a while. He was in complete silence before he left him. And when he went back, he was already doing a monologue.

"Don't worry... I'm still here…" He said, patting Neji on his head. "And I promise... I will be here for you forever!"

"The way this conversation is going is starting to gross me out."

"Neji-kun…"

Neji continued walking. He had no intentions of taking Lee seriously- not when he wasn't drunk, especially not when he was in that condition.

"Neji-kun!"

"What now?"

"I don't think I can walk much longer… you think I can stay in your place tonight?"

"NO!"

"Please?" He said hugging him. "Best friend?"

"Lee!" He pulled away from him and went his way back home. "Sleep here if you can't walk!"

"Just call me a cab!" Lee yelled as he crawled after him. "You're so mean! NEJI-KUN!"

* * *

She tossed and turned on her bed, pulling a pillow to cover her head. She arrived at her rented room fairly quick but contrary to her plans, she couldn't finish the sandwich she prepared for her dinner and she couldn't get a good rest. Even in the shower she couldn't escape him. She hated that feeling- she couldn't even understand it. She hated him for the unsolicited help. But all the more she hated seeing him looking so hurt with the things she said.

She drank a glass of milk, turned off all the lights, counted sheep and various animals, chanted 'you did the right thing' for about a hundred times- none of that helped. She looked at her phone and realized that she still didn't know his number.

"I don't need your number!" She yelled as she shoved her phone under her pillow. "I won't call you! Why would I call someone like you? Insensitive! Tactless! Unresponsive! Crass! Insensible!"

She had hit the poor pillow so many times that it had turned mushy. Did he set her up to prove that Sasuke was a horrible date? What pleasure would he get by playing matchmaker? Were his fan girls angry at her presence? Because it felt like he was pushing her away. And she hated it that she was losing sleep over that matter.

"This is your fault! You're going to pay for this! I hate you so much! You hear me? This is the end!" She threw the pillow against the wall in frustration. "I'm never coming near you again! I HATE YOU!"

She shut her eyes tightly, turned one more time before she pulled a blanket over her head. She tried to calm herself, thinking that would be the last time she had to put up with him anyway.

* * *

The next morning she found herself peeking at the Student Council office, holding a white paper bag with her. She sighed and closed the door when she saw that no one was there. It was probably the first time that she was wrong about Neji's whereabouts. But the way his desk was clean and organized- almost empty- bothered her even more. He wasn't in class that morning. Gai didn't look for him and Lee didn't seem to be bothered- he just kept on complaining about a terrible headache. In fact, no one brought up the issue that he was absent. It was strange, at least to her. But she didn't ask anyone. It was embarrassing and besides, they might think she was suffering from split personality or something.

"Where could that guy be…" She said as she turned to lean against the wall.

"You're looking for Uchiha Sasuke?"

If only she wasn't occupied by thoughts of him, she could've jumped in shock. Why did the cleaning lady always have to pop up like that?

"No… not Sasuke..."

She was stupid to get angry over what Neji did. Sasuke probably knew her feelings. Everyone at school knew. Even the cleaning lady knew. Confronting Neji about his meddling and how it embarrassed her was a mere excuse. Perhaps she was angry that her date with Sasuke was a complete nonsense, or perhaps she was angry that Neji was setting her up instead of asking her out himself. A date with him didn't sound so bad- eyeglasses, big sweater and all. She enjoyed the dance with him- didn't he feel the same toward her?

"Do you know what happened to Neji's desk?" She asked, following the cleaning lady to the office.

"He just finished packing his stuff."

"Packing his stuff? What for? Did he resign or something?"

"Are you a student here or what?"

She paused. This cleaning lady sure has some attitude, she thought.

"The student exchange program." She said pointing at the banner that was visible from the window.

Tenten walked closer to the window until she got a full view of the banner that was congratulating Neji for being accepted as an exchange student in a research project of an acclaimed foreign school- something to that effect. She didn't read through everything. So that was why he wasn't in class. And everyone knew, except for her. She pulled a chair to sit down- thinking to herself, it couldn't end just like that.

* * *

She heard that Ino called for an impromptu practice and she thought she needed a diversion. She had finished all the assignments for that day. But it was missing the usual pencil marks for corrections. She sighed as she slouched on the chair, sitting up straight whenever she felt someone was approaching- only to be disappointed that it wasn't him. She had transferred from one seat to the next to kill boredom. She even read a few extra pages from their Science textbook. But it had been more than an hour and he never came. She packed her stuff and went to attend the club activity.

The classes were over and most of the students had left school, some were busy with their clubs and some were staying behind to hang out. The track and field team was allowed a long break from training following their triumph at that year's meet. If not for that, she would have preferred to stay with them. She wasn't sure how to deal with the Cheerleaders at that point. She saw Ino and Sakura at their usual meeting place- the benches lining the walkway near the football field.

"Ino…"

The blond was busy practicing some moves to show later on to the rest of the club members that she barely heard Sakura's voice.

"Not all of us can do that move…" Sakura sighed. "And Tenten is here…"

"Hi." Tenten greeted.

"So how's the date with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, fixing her clothes that had been wrinkled due to several back flips. "I heard it sucked."

"We played shooting games for hours." She said as she sat down on a bench. "It really sucked."

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Anyway… I was wondering…"

"Oh yea, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "This is no official practice, just Ino showing some acrobatics she wanted us to learn… shouldn't you be in the library?"

"That's what I was wondering about… I heard that he was chosen to be a part of this student exchange research kind of thing…"

"It's a big deal, isn't it? I heard no student from the country ever made it there before. Their standards are high and they're really strict. The school's very proud of him."

Tenten gave a lackluster smile.

"You know…" Sakura hesitated for a few seconds. "You don't look like you're happy…"

"Because he didn't even tell me! He never mentioned that he was up to some scholarship program like he needed another one!" Tenten blurted.

"And why would he tell you something like that?" Ino asked after finishing a bottle of vitamin water.

She looked up at Ino. She thought Ino's serious face was scary- like she was ready to prey on her.

"Are you his relative?" The blond asked again.

Tenten shook her head.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

She shook her head one more time.

"Then what is your relationship that he had to explain things to you?"

"Well… we spent some time together and…"

"That means nothing." Ino cut her short. "Remember that he was tasked to help you. It's not like he volunteered for it. It was something handed to him by your extra terrestrial home room teacher."

She suddenly felt a lump on her throat. Ino was indeed scary. But the pang of her words was even worse. And she wasn't just being a bully. It was all true. She couldn't even think of a word to describe their relationship. Just what was 'spending some time together' all about? If she looked back at it, there was really nothing. He was just there to teach her- about studies, about her passion, about herself- about a lot of things.

"Ino…" Sakura said, mildly nudging her friend to signal her to stop talking.

"Let me say it clearly this time…" Ino continued. "He has no obligation to tell you anything."

"Fine…" Tenten's voice trembled. "You're right…"

"The question is, why do you want him to open up to you? Does it matter to you?"

She was trapped in a corner with nowhere to run. Ino should really consider a career in law or politics.

"Of course it matters to me…" Her vision was blurry, trying to fight off the tears.

"Then it's all settled!" She declared. "You like him and that guy's crazy over you!"

"Hold on, you're going too fast... I admit… somewhere along the way I started to like him… but we can't say the same for him… he was pushing for me and Sasuke to be together…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ino crossed her arms. "Listen up, who is it who keeps on saving you whenever you're in trouble? Who is it who appears when you're in need? Why would he set you up on a date with Sasuke-kun? Isn't that what you wanted? It's always been about what you want, isn't it?"

"Ino…"

"I saw him once on his way home and it was pouring that night, the next morning you told us he gave you his umbrella. Everything else that followed was easy to figure out." She stared her in the eyes. "You don't let go of a guy like that."

Ino didn't have to tell her. A bad pitch from the baseball team disturbed their conversation. The ball hit Tenten's head, hard. The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ino shouted, picking up the ball and throwing it back at the diamond field. "You made her cry! Idiots!"

"Thanks Ino!" She gave her a tight hug.

"No problem, do you want us to take you to the clinic?"

"No, not that… but thanks anyway…" She smiled. "It's all clear to me now. I can't lose Neji."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Tenten nodded, picked up her things and ran off.

"Ino, I have a newfound respect for you!" Sakura said, embracing her friend.

"Anything to lessen the competition over Sasuke-kun!"

Her shoulders sagged, murmuring to herself as she went to try the new moves that Ino was showing her earlier.

* * *

After finishing 48 pages of assignments, I'm still alive and able to update. My brain is screaming for MORE sugar. Complaints won't even be listened to at this point. But I still love you all XD

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss and make up, again?

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14: Kiss and make up… again. Naw, just kissing actually.

* * *

Tenten crossed the street despite the blinking lights giving out a warning.

"Lee, hurry up!"

"It's dangerous... we can be arrested for beating the red light..."

"That only applies to vehicles! Hurry up!"

"I am in a hurry!" He was right behind her. "Neji-kun's house isn't going anywhere, you know…"

She didn't know his number- all the more that she didn't know his address. She looked for Lee right after she left Ino and Sakura. He was the one who told her that Neji was excused for class and that he left early to get his visa. He also told her that he wasn't sure if Neji would be coming to school the following day. And she figured she had no other choice but to ask Lee to take her to his house.

"But I need to see him now!"

"Yes, yes, you told me that so many times I'm starting to wonder who's drunk..." He sighed. "And my head is still so painful... it's a good thing I'm wearing these..."

She made even larger steps. In fact, aside from wanting to get to Neji fast, she didn't want to be seen near Lee. The tights distracted her the moment she saw him training. But because she was rushing him, he wasn't able to change clothes. Why was he wearing tights in the first place? She thought objects as such should be banned from school.

"Here, Tenten!" Lee called.

She looked back. Lee was standing before a big house that was right at the corner of the street. The house seemed to be abandoned, and it was that stillness that made her worry. She hesitated for a while before she walked back until she was standing beside him.

"I'm sorry…" Lee was suddenly morose.

She couldn't believe that it really happened. When she finally made up her mind- when she was a hundred percent sure, she just had to learn it the hard way. Because of pride, because of denial, perhaps it was a punishment. She had all the chances and she let it slip away.

"I never thought he would be leaving so quick… I thought he still had over two weeks..."

Tenten clearly read the sign that hung from the gate. 'Property for sale'- it said in bold letters. She didn't want Lee to see her cry but she couldn't suppress the gush of emotions. A single teardrop- followed by another- until she was powerless to make it stop. She held on the solid steel gate because her knees felt weak like they were going to give up any time.

"He's alone in this house. His family lives overseas."

She didn't quite like it that Lee was explaining things further. She didn't want to hear that, she didn't want to listen to anything. In the end, the blame was all on her. Neji left without even knowing her feelings for him. He was right there- so close, always unnoticed. She felt Lee's hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You guys know our neighbor?"

She lifted her face to confirm that it wasn't just a hallucination that she was hearing Neji's voice. She blinked- what the hell…?

"Ah! Neji-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "So it's not this one! I'm trying to remember whether it's the first or the second house on this street!"

"You mean you were not really sure that…" Tenten dropped her belongings, turning to face Lee.

The embarrassment of going emo at an unknown house- for sure she wanted to hit someone.

"It's confusing, isn't it? They're about the same size and…"

"LEE!" She caught his wrist, twisted his arm behind him and pushed him down on the ground.

"I'm sorry! It was an honest mistake!"

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Neji asked. "And why were you crying earlier?"

"Oh, that?" She paused as Lee continuously tapped on the ground.

You were seeing things? We were playing truth or dare? Everything she could come up with sounded moronic, except of course if she told him the truth- that she thought she lost him.

"I… because… I…" She groped for words. "I… want…"

She wasn't there for another round of denial. But did she have to talk to him about such a sensitive issue in such an awkward situation? It's all Lee's fault, she decided, tightening her grip on him.

"I want to kill Lee first… then we talk…"

"Tenten, I think he just passed out." Neji said, poking Lee a couple of times.

* * *

When the insanity had died down, Lee simply told Neji that they wanted to see him. He never mentioned that Tenten asked him to take her to his house and she appreciated the unexpected thoughtfulness from him. He left after repeatedly apologizing on giving her the wrong address.

However, Neji took a hint of the real purpose of their visit. He asked her if she wanted to get some snacks- to which she quickly agreed though she wasn't able to say anything when they were eating. She didn't even enjoy her parfait despite the fact that they went to her favorite ice cream shop. She couldn't remember a time when she felt nervous around him so why was she feeling that way when she needed to be blunt about things.

They were walking side by side on their way to her apartment. She still couldn't figure out how to open up the topic to him. There was just too much to say. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that he was already ahead of her. She stopped, realizing that she couldn't just stay quiet.

"Neji..."

He looked back at her and her immediate reaction was to look away. Damn it, she thought, this is just Neji. She told herself that there was no reason to feel tensed- only to contradict her own thoughts. It wasn't _just _Neji, after all.

"Here…" She said, thankful that she brought the paper bag with her though it had been crumpled due to that scene with Lee. "I hope you like it."

"A sweater…?" He didn't have to do much to see inside the ruined package.

"Don't tell me you'd rather have more cakes?" He sounded like he was mocking her that she just had to give a similar reply.

"No, no, it's just that… I thought you hate it when I wear sweaters."

"Well that's a different sweater!" She said, taking the dark blue knitted fabric and forcing it on him. "It's from me so you better wear it!"

"Alright, cut it out!" He laughed a little. "I like it. It's very nice."

"Of course it is! And it's your right size, not like those that would fit two people!"

"I'll specially treat this one with care." He said, smiling at her. "Thank you."

That was quite the icebreaker that she needed. She nodded, feeling so much better.

"So you came here to give me a good bye gift?" He asked as he neatly folded the garment.

"Because suddenly you're leaving…"

He glanced at her, surprised at her unusual melancholy tone.

"And you never mentioned anything to me…"

"It wasn't sudden. I had to submit application forms and pass certain exams. I've been working on it for months."

So those papers that he submitted to Kakashi-sensei were for the program, she thought. She had seen him with some documents while they were studying- the same documents that she saw on their teacher's desk at one time.

"But why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked. "Even though... our relationship is a bit... well, I still think you should've told me..."

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. She knew that it was a silly question to ask. He was right. She had seen him working on it but consumed with her own affairs, it never really caught her interest. It was exactly as Ino said- it had always been about her. Besides, didn't she tell him that she didn't want to talk to him again? He didn't get the chance to tell her because she never gave him one. But it wouldn't go on like that. It was pointless to beat around the bush.

"Neji... I feel bad about you leaving..."

"Don't worry about your grades, if you keep your study habits, you'll be fine."

"It's not about my grades."

"It's about what then?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't want you to go because... I... I have... started to like you so..."

"I'm not that guy from Friday's dance."

Perhaps she needed to understand how shallow she had been. It was true that she liked Sasuke because he looked cool and he acted cool. It was true that she never appreciated Neji until he stunned the entire school with his appearance for that dance. But her feelings were far beyond that. Thanks to Ino, she was free of the fickle feelings that used to bind her.

"That doesn't matter to me." She said. "I like you because… you always cared for me... from things like lending me your umbrella, to helping me find myself again… staying up all night to finish my project, going to the dance even though you could hardly see a thing… to something so crazy as to ask Sasuke to take me on a date... I still think it's ridiculous but it's very sweet of you to do that for me."

"Actually, you haven't returned my umbrella." He looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Neji!" She cried frustratingly.

He stared at her and somehow, she found herself scared.

"Don't do this to me. I don't want to play."

He said those words so coldly that she felt constricted in her chest. She wondered if he felt the same way on several occasions that she was mean to him. And when she tried to recall those times, she thought she had no right to complain.

"You're too special that when you do that, it really hurts."

She never thought that she was capable of doing that much. Right then and there, he was exposed before her- fragile. It could be that he was already broken.

In truth, she wanted to convince him to stay- say 'Don't leave me.', she was almost sure he would yield. Though she knew just how unreasonable that request was and at the back of her head, she was asking the question- wouldn't that be unfair to someone who had kept on giving? Even at that time, she was still being selfish. She didn't want to hold him back, just as he never held her back. But she needed to make her point clear.

She stood on tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck- so they could be as close as possible, so she could explain everything to him the best way she could think of- so her lips could touch his. And in that moment, she realized that she got it all wrong. She wasn't starting to like him. It had been way beyond that stage. The past was nothing but an act- immature and frivolous. She never really understood 'serious' until him.

They were so close that she could feel his breath. He gazed at her- his eyes were analyzing and wary. She gathered enough courage. It was her turn to give.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He didn't give an answer except for the slight change in his facial expression. He looked gentler and with that, she knew she was forgiven.

"I want you to know that I'll support you all the way." She smiled. "Go for it."

She stepped back and walked past him. She still had that smile though her eyes were teary and her heart was in pain. She felt so bad for the time wasted but at the same time, she was glad that she was able to do something for him, at least that once. He could focus on the opportunities before him and eventually, away from her, she knew someone else will recognize him faster than she did. And for sure, that someone would know how to treat him right.

* * *

Well, I got an 87 for that crammed 48-page assignment. Not bad for a late submission hehe.

Thanks so much for taking time to read and review : )

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Trespassers to the rescue!

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 15: Trespassers to the rescue! Another make over and a made up mind... not bad at all.

* * *

A superb athlete, a hardworking student, a cheerful and optimistic girl- those were the things he liked about her. And though they were never close until Gai's GRCP, he had his eyes on her since middle school. He thought it wasn't like her to be involved in a group like the Cheerleading club but he learned to view it as another aspect of her rich personality. He admired her courage to take a step in making her feelings known- though those were for someone else.

It was probably his most restless night. He went to bed thinking about Tenten and the sudden revelation of her feelings for him. He had long given up on her- someone as colorful as her couldn't possibly appreciate his blandness. He concerned himself in helping her find happiness though admittedly, when they went to the dance together, he had his hopes up- only to be dashed by her still existent fantasies about Sasuke. Then, he realized that he was cut out for books than girls.

He turned so that he laid flat on his bed- blinking when he saw yellow and pink. He quickly sat up and reached for his eyeglasses at the table beside his bed but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed and locked him into the bathroom.

"How dare you turn her down?!" The female voice said.

"Ino? How did you get in here?" Neji asked as he tried to open the bathroom door.

"How I got in here is none of your business!" She beamed with pride.

"How is it none of my business?" He frowned. "This is my house and I want you to open this door now!"

"Not until you're done taking a shower!"

"You went through all the trouble of trespassing to tell me to take a shower? What does that have to do with turning her down?"

"Just go take a shower and you'll be out in no time!"

Neji heard sounds from outside, as if furniture were being dragged.

"Care to tell me what you're up to?"

"We're using the bed to block the door, just in case you try to use force."

"You're crazy..."

"Ino... this is trespassing after all..." Sakura said nervously though she had successfully moved the bed.

"And I believe you're not excused from school today." Neji added.

"There's no point is staying at school! Look, all I want is for you to take a shower and then you can step out here." Ino explained. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Not really, it just never came to me that you're concerned about my hygiene. Just so you'd know, I take a shower everyday but I want to get some more sleep for now."

"I'll count 1-2-3 and you should start taking a shower or I'll scream rape!"

"What the..."

"Fine, I'll elaborate things for you..." She started. "Tenten came to see you but despite that, you turned her down. Who do you think you are, huh? Just because you looked a bit cool once you think you have the right to dump girls? In the end a nerd is still a nerd and that said, you should be extremely thankful of the attention that you're getting!"

"I think you and Lee should go out."

"Just take a shower now!" Ino cried.

"I didn't turn her down." He said. "But it was too sudden and... everything's been prepared. I have my visa, my ticket, my papers... they're all ready. It's not like I can just turn around and say I'm not going anymore."

"So...? How do you plan to go about it?"

It was a good question- the same question that bugged him all night. If it was her words, he would ignore it. It was a lie to get even for his lame attempt to set her up with Sasuke- he decided on that reasoning. But there was no way he would ignore that kiss. There was no way that kiss would tell a lie.

"I need to talk to her..."

"Good! So take a shower and leave the rest to us... or more like me... since Sakura here is such a chicken!"

"Hey! Who broke the locks at the gate and at the front door?"

"You what?!"

"Don't worry, we blocked the door with the sofa."

"I'm really starting to hate you two."

"Are you taking a shower or I'm going in to help you with it?"

They heard the sound of running water.

* * *

He was a frequent winner in academic competitions and a usual face in school organizations. They attended the same middle school and they were classmates all throughout high school. She never really paid him much attention though she liked being in the same class as his. Things were easier and smoother with him around- taking responsibility for projects, activities, and things as such.

Just as she expected, Neji didn't come to school that day. Lee was nice enough to try cheering her up though it didn't really do much. She was on her way to the school cafeteria- her face reflected sadness and her head contained nothing but thoughts of him. If only she realized it sooner then she wouldn't hurt him, she would take care of him, and he would still be by her side.

"Tenten?"

She looked up and saw Sasuke holding a sandwich, standing before her. It was probably because of lack of sleep and thus, lack of energy. She didn't panic. She didn't even twitch- which was an unusual reaction for a Sasuke fan girl, she figured. It didn't even come to her that her face was a mess. She just didn't care on what he would think. Actually, she didn't care that he was there.

"Sasuke... hi." She greeted.

"You don't look well."

"It shows, huh?" She smiled faintly. "I'll be alright though."

"I heard you two had a confrontation." He said, obviously referring to her verbal outburst against Neji- made famous due to the fact that it happened at a busy school corridor. "I think I'm partly to blame for that."

"Not at all, don't worry about it."

"I'm on my way to check out some new games today." He switched topics. "You were good last time, want to go with me today?"

She shook her head and chuckled. She knew it came out sarcastically. It was his hobby but it just wasn't for her. And there he was asking her to go to some place she couldn't tolerate. After what happened last time, she thought he was impossibly insensitive. Besides her attraction to his looks there was really nothing else going on for the two of them.

"What about school?" She asked.

"I don't feel like listening to some old men's lecture today."

So that explained Ino and Sakura leaving school early, she thought. The two came to see her before homeroom class. She didn't talk much but the two were very sympathetic toward her. It didn't take much thinking or observation to figure out that she wasn't having a good day. Then she saw the two heading out of the campus before the first break. She didn't bother asking them though. She just wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Have fun then."

"Okay." He nodded. "See you around."

"Bye."

And this is the guy I'm crazy about, she told herself with a sigh. She went on her way to the cafeteria but with just a few steps, she paused and turned around.

"Sasuke!" She called.

He looked back at her.

"_Good bye_."

For a while he thought she changed her mind because she had a nice smile on her face when he looked at her- only to say another good bye? He wondered what was that about but he replied with a nod nonetheless. Tenten turned around, leaving him looking flabbergasted.

* * *

"Can we just go with this one?" Neji asked, standing before Ino who was sitting comfortably on his bed along with piles of clothes. "I'm really tired of changing."

He was wearing faded blue jeans, a deconstructed dark brown jacket over a long sleeved black dress shirt, and where did that white leather belt come from?

"He's got a point..." Sakura whispered to Ino. "He changed about six times now and quite frankly, I don't know what's wrong... I think the clothes don't look so bad on him..."

"That's exactly the point!" Ino yelled.

Neji and Sakura looked at her, surprised.

"Why do all these look so good on you?" She asked. "And why do you wear ugly clothes when you have these in your possession?"

In fact, those were the clothes that he bought while under pressure from Tenten. He thought they looked nice but putting on a sweater was a lot easier than those layers of clothing.

"I don't like spending so much time in front of the mirror." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well now you won't have a choice!" Ino snarled as she stood up and picked up a pair of scissors. "Say good bye to these!"

"Ino…" He stared at her. "That's a bad joke..."

The blond smirked as she started cutting several sweaters that she took out from his closet earlier. Neji watched her, agape.

"Ino, I think this is too drastic..." Sakura said as she picked up one of the pieces, checked and confirmed that indeed, her friend wasn't joking.

"But it's a must!" Ino said, looking at Neji. "Do you intend to ask her out looking like the geek that you are?"

He told them that he was planning to talk to Tenten. Apparently, the two had a different take on the word 'talk' because soon, they were checking reservations, ordering flowers, and picking clothes that made him look like a character from a period film and a jrock band member at the same time. He stared at his sweaters-turned-rags on the floor.

"..."

"Neji-san...?" Sakura shook him then turned to Ino. "I think he's shocked at seeing ninety percent of his closet going to the trash bin…"

"This, this… this one too…"

"STOP THAT!"

Ino froze, surprised that Neji suddenly raised his voice. It was the first time that she saw him looking like he was really angry and she felt worried. Sakura quickly stepped away from him as well.

"Tenten gave that one to me."

"Oh..." Ino looked at the dark blue sweater that she was holding. "You can keep this then..."

"Don't scare us like that..." Sakura sighed.

"In fact I think I'm going to snap any moment now." Neji said, snatching Tenten's gift from Ino.

"Didn't you say you're going to straighten up things with her?" Ino asked. "We're doing you a favor here! You don't have the right to get angry!"

"Tenten said looks doesn't matter to her."

"But it matters to us!"

"What do I care for what matters to you?"

"That's mean..." Ino took a deep breath as she walked toward him. "Let's see how you handle this..."

She pushed him down on the bed and Sakura handed her a small clear container that they chanced upon when they rummaged through his room while he was taking a shower.

"This is going too far..." He tried to sound calm though he had an idea of what the girls were up to. "I'm telling you, I don't want to act brute because you're girls…"

"Behold! The final stage of Hyuuga Neji's transformation!" Ino pinned his shoulders. "Sakura! Help me hold him down!"

"I don't want to wear contact lenses!" He screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

"Stop moving! Do you want more hair to be pulled off your scalp? We're done, I promise!" Ino said as she appled lubricant eye drops on both eyes before she rolled off him. "I told you I'm a pro with contact lenses!"

"I didn't know you have bad eyesight too." He said as he sat up on his bed, blinking several times.

"Me? No way! I have perfect vision!"

"Then why do you wear contacts?"

"Because I want my eyes to match my clothes, my accessories... don't you know how important that is?"

"That's just about the most foolish reason I've ever heard in my entire life."

"You're picking a fight, aren't you?"

Neji stood up to stay away from the girls.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Ino asked when she noticed him closing his eyes for a few seconds. "You'll get used to it. I felt uneasy at the start too... but sometimes, you have to sacrifice comfort for beauty…"

"If you ask me, I think your blue eyes are pretty."

"Huh?"

"I said..."

"No! Stop it! I heard you! Don't say a single word..." Her face was flushed. "You're not supposed to say embarrassing things like that... you really don't know anything! Just go and brush your hair!"

"Is it obvious that you're the first person who ever told her that?"

He looked at Sakura who was giggling in laughter. He just sighed and went to fix his hair that had been disheveled when the two double teamed against him.

"Hurry up. We want to catch Tenten at school." Sakura reminded him.

"Sakura..."

She looked at Ino whose voice was uncharacteristically hushed.

"Tenten's got a good guy."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I think so too."

* * *

Sorry guys, I got you thinking that it was the end lol. Well, we still have one chapter to go.

I'm enjoying your company. Thanks for staying with this fic!

...And I'm getting angsty with all the work on my desk. Grrr.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Move

Majide Hero

NejiXTenten. Tenten is Sasuke's cheerleader. Neji is a bespectacled nerd. This is going to feel good.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Last Move. Just tell her already!

* * *

He didn't like sticking out from a crowd. That said, he never imagined that one day, he would step out of his house wearing something that attracted so much attention that he thought it was just slightly better than being naked.

"Neji-kun! Congratulations on your scholarship!" One of the girls greeted him.

He just smiled in reply before another schoolmate was beside him.

"It's nice of you to drop by... you must be busy getting ready for your trip!"

"Yes he is… and now that you know, you may go." Ino said as she stepped in between the two. "And please stay away, thank you."

"Why are you so over protective?" The girl mumbled, reluctantly walking away.

Ino gave her a warning glare and then rolled her eyes when she looked back at Neji. She stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"I told you to stop looking down on the ground, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't be if I'm not feeling so strange..."

"You're imagining things!"

"Ino, don't you think you're being too strict?" Sakura asked. "See, you dirtied his shoe..."

"I have to be strict!" She said, turning to Sakura. "I'm doing this for Tenten's sake!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're acting like a jealous girlfriend..."

"Yamanaka Ino? Girlfriend? This nerd?"

She was even more annoyed when she saw him fussing on the collar of his jacket- the same thing that he had been doing since they went out of his house.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay still?!"

"Can I just change to the sweater Tenten gave me? I think that would work… I'll be comfortable and I think she'll find it sweet that I appreciate her gift."

"Yes, it's sweet that you like that sweater…" Ino sighed, straightening the collar that was almost wrinkled. "But why would you want to change when you already look awesome?"

"This look isn't for me."

"Who told you that?" She asked. "Confidence is the key, Neji. And of all people, you don't have the right to feel insecure because you're smart, you're a great guy, and whoever tells you that you're less than gorgeous… I assure you, that person is a liar."

Her determined eyes met his- intense yet calming. She paused, wondering if she went over with that scolding. She had no idea of what he was thinking. Did she make him angry? Or sad, maybe? She couldn't read him at all. But still, she wanted him to get over the unnecessary worrying.

"And that's coming from me." She continued. "My standards are high, you know."

She was surprised and relieved at the same time when he chuckled. It was probably the first time she saw him loosen up like that.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult." He smiled at her. "You're very nice to do all these and here I am causing you so much trouble…"

"W-wait... s-stop…"

"Stop…?"

"Stop smiling, damn it! You're so annoying!" She pulled Sakura to her side. "You take it from here!"

"Eh? But you're doing so well…"

She didn't think Ino heard what she said. The blond quickly left chanting 'No Ino, this is Hyuuga Neji from the geek club, period.'

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, she'll be fine… she just needs to… um… convince herself…" She nodded. "Come on, we need to find Tenten…"

He didn't quite understood what Sakura meant but he allowed her to drag him along anyway.

* * *

They turned at the corner of the corridor and Neji immediately saw Tenten heading their way. He wasn't expecting such a quick turn of events- suddenly he would have to execute the plan that he secretly formulated while the girls were arguing on whether faded jeans looked better on him than dark blue ones.

Sure, he told Ino and Sakura that he knew what to do. And that was what he thought. But as she came closer, he found himself clueless as to how to act around her. The words she said so explicitly the last time they talked was constantly in his mind- the kiss they shared had never left him. Sakura passed a hand across his bedazzled face and when he didn't react, she pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered. "Here's your chance!"

"I know."

"You know what to do, right?"

"Of course."

"You don't look like it."

"I will ask her out for dinner. Since you gave my information to the restaurant, it's inevitable that I take her there so we can talk..." He paused. "In private."

"Okay, that's good enough."

She just said 'good enough', he thought. He wondered if that was a positive comment or a negative one. Was she expecting him to perform some magic trick or what? Girls, or at least Ino and Sakura, were really hard to please. He sighed.

Tenten was just a few steps away when he went back to that corner. Somewhere in his conversations with her friends, they mentioned that he was making her depressed. It could be that he's been had because she didn't look like it at all. He thought she was the same as before- sparkling, charming, and every inch, every angle, the girl he always admired. He blinked. Because she was reading a book, she probably didn't notice him.

"Sakura…"

"Neji?!" Sakura's voice was suppressed though she was obviously shocked to see that he was approaching her. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I can't do it after all."

She sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Ino was taking such a long time to get a drink. Sakura handed him over to the feisty blond saying she needed to copy notes since they were absent from class. He knew that it was a mere excuse but what could he do? He just blanked out staring at Tenten like nothing else mattered. It seemed that his so-called 'acceptance' that they weren't for each other did nothing but make him like her even more. And as for Ino, there were several stores in the campus or even if she wanted to buy outside, establishments were just a stone's throw away. He was starting to get nervous.

"Neji..."

It wasn't Ino's whiny voice. In fact, he would know who that voice belonged to even if he heard it from among a large crowd. And then he figured out where the evil cheerleader went to.

"Ino told me that... that you wanted to see me..." Tenten said.

He turned to face her. Indeed, that was the plan. But damn it, he wasn't expecting something impromptu. He nodded nonetheless- just because he didn't know what else to do.

"For…?"

If you wanted to see someone, then you must have a reason. And for sure, he knew the reason why he wanted to see her. He caught a glimpse of Ino from a good distance, making signals that he supposed meant 'go for it'. Before she left, she was complaining about Sakura's lack of creativity and strategy.

"For…" He swallowed. "For… for the sweater."

Tenten opened her mouth as if to speak but what was there to say in such a stupid situation. She seemed to be waiting for his next move though. I suck, he told himself.

"Thank you…?"

"Oh… you already said thank you…"

"I did?"

She smiled faintly. He looked away, embarrassed and unsure what the hell he was doing.

"Well, thanks again."

"You're welcome." She said. "I better get going… I need to study for a quiz."

"Okay."

God, Neji. He had never been so disappointed in himself that he wanted to whack his head with a mallet. But when he saw Ino furiously heading his way, it was clear that he wasn't the only one with that idea in mind. He had to run away from the blond.

* * *

The library acted like a sanctuary to him. Ino and Sakura tried to persuade him for about an hour before they suffered from something like a withdrawal syndrome and left vowing that it wasn't over. And they were right. He still needed to see Tenten- he knew that, of course. Only that, the cheerleaders' strategies weren't working for him. He decided to stay to reorganize his thoughts. But he used up the entire afternoon only to come up with nothing.

Neji sighed when he saw just how bad the weather was. It was eight when he looked at his watch. In the end, he wasn't able to talk to Tenten and there he was with two choices- head home despite the rain or wait it out which, by the look of it, will probably take a number of hours. He was in the middle of weighing his options when he heard footsteps coming closer. And when he turned around, he saw her standing before him.

"It's pouring…"

He nodded in agreement.

"I saw you earlier but you seem to be in deep thought so… anyway, you probably need your umbrella back…"

"No, you need it."

"Don't worry about me… I'll be staying here to study anyway…"

"I heard that somewhere…"

She smiled as she opened the umbrella and held it up for him.

"You can just bring me across the street and I can get a ride from there." He said. "So even if the rain doesn't stop, you'll be alright."

She felt a pinch in her heart. She always felt special around him. Whether it was intentional or not, he always made her feel that way. It would be great if he stopped being so nice but that was his personality. And they could talk about useless things or even argue- everything just seemed to be so interesting when it was with him.

"But you even reminded me to return this the last time we talked…" Her voice faded.

The last time they talked was both pleasant and unpleasant. And because it was a talk way overdue, it left a sting. The bitter aftertaste of something that could have been perfect- if only she wasn't too late- she didn't think it was possible to get over it.

"Forget about it." He said.

She stared at his face- wondering how she missed it that he wasn't wearing his glasses or his favorite piece of clothing. Was it a preparation for his trip?

"It just came out at that moment… it doesn't mean anything…"

"A-alright…" She said, still staring at him even when he broke eye contact to look up at the heavily cloudy skies.

"Let's go?" He took the umbrella from her.

She nodded and they set off to brace the raging rain, sharing the umbrella. She was careful enough to avoid puddles that formed on the ground while he was concerned that the umbrella wasn't really doing much, thanks to the gust. Instinctively, he placed an arm around her shoulders. The gesture surprised her that she glanced at him and soon she was adrift, staring at him again. They were just too close that it felt so good, so right. Then it was clearer more than ever that he was the guy that she truly wanted and needed- thick eyeglasses or contacts, oversized clothing or tailored ones- she just really liked that person holding her.

"Tenten..."

"Hm?" Her voice was barely audible.

"You think you can give me a second chance?"

She stalled in the middle of crossing the street and he had to stop too or she would get wet. Her widened eyes reflected so many questions.

"Well, we can start with a date." He said. "But… only if it's alright with you…"

So he wasn't talking about the sweater. She looked down of the ground because she knew the tears were coming.

"M-maybe not today because of the rain… it's okay…" He said- she didn't look like she was happy to hear his invitation. "Anyway, I have 18 days to explain and say sorry… I didn't know how to react last time… even Ino and Sakura were dragged to this because well, you know me, I'm no good with these things… so…"

She was still sobbing. And he couldn't remember a thing from the incoherent sentences he said.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "Please don't cry."

"Are you saying that because… it just came out at this moment?" She asked. "Like it doesn't mean anything?"

He had stopped his nervous reactions then. It wasn't the time to fidget. Ino would probably pop up and do something unimaginable or worse, he would let Tenten down again. She did her part and it was his turn.

"No, it's been waiting for years."

She managed a faint yet sincere smile as she gently rested her head on his shoulder and before she knew it, she was crying again- and he was gently holding her. But a honking car startled them to run to the sidewalk. She stepped on a muddy ground and the umbrella turned upside down. They were laughing at each other- both soaked- when they found shelter at a nearby café.

"Today's fine…"

He looked at her.

"The date…" She smiled. "Today's perfect!"

"But in this rain…?" He asked. "And you said you're going back to the library."

"You know that was a lie!"

"I don't want you to fail that quiz."

"Just take me out on a date already!"

He laughed then he wrapped his arms around her. They really needed that date. There were still a lot of things to talk about. But perhaps, they need not talk about it at all, because they have that undeniable and unbreakable connection- and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**After more than two weeks...**

He told her that seeing him off wasn't necessary but she was persistent. He decided to give in though. They barely had a couple of weeks spent together and he was lucky that she was supportive enough. There were times when she would try to convince him to drop out of the exchange program but in the end, she would turn around and tell him that she had no problem with him leaving- in one condition.

They arrived just in time for his flight. He would have preferred it if they had about an hour allowance- then they didn't have to run so much. It wasn't like him to be pressed for time but they had to do some last minute packing. She wasn't pleased with his outfit and the contents of his luggage.

"You said you understand the situation and you'll let me go but… It never came to me that this is the condition you were talking about."

"I don't want to take chances."

"Chances?"

"Flirts making their move on you!"

"…"

"In any case, I feel safe when you're looking like that."

He pulled up the left sleeve of the bulky sweater that he was wearing.

"These glasses are really heavy and I kind of got used to the contact lenses."

"You'll be back when?"

He sighed. One thing was certain- she wasn't willing to give up on the idea. She prepared everything that he brought for the trip- things which were 'acceptable' according to her standards.

"In five months."

"In five months you can completely forget about the glasses."

"What do you mean?"

"In five months you'll be back here and we'll never be separated again." She smiled.

Something about that smile just made him forget about the discomfort of the eyeglasses and the beige sweater- one of the few that were saved from Ino's rampage. He nodded to assure her that he didn't forget about his promise- to never accept any scholarship from abroad again.

"That's your flight." She said upon hearing the announcement. "Remember to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Snacks are fine too because I think your old sweaters are even baggier than before."

He laughed a little. No, you chose the really big ones, he thought.

"Don't stay up too late. Don't overwork yourself from too much studying, and don't forget to call me when you're free…"

"I'll call you even when I'm busy."

She gently held his cheek, standing on tiptoes and closing the space between them- she kissed him softly. To which he responded with a tenderness she knew too well. Until his eyeglasses fell between their noses as if to signal that they had to part. She chuckled, pushing back his eyeglasses in place, and he gave her another quick kiss before he finally picked up his luggage.

"I'll see you in five months." He smiled at her.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered.

She gave him a tight embrace and then he turned around and left. She stood at that same spot for minutes, rummaging through her thoughts. She had researched on how long the flight would be- snapping her fingers when she remembered the important piece of information.

"I have to call him in six hours."

* * *

The end. lol.

This update is late. Sorry guys, I got stuck with a ton of things to do (and an addiction to Takaya Abe from Ofuri). Anyway, I appreciate your taking time to read and review. Thank you so much!

And oh, I'm writing a sequel to 'Possibly Perfect' next. Hope to see you there as well XD

* * *


End file.
